Symphony of Ages
by shaydoe
Summary: Mamoru's life is forever changed. Finding out he is a god king of a lost kingdom. The fate of the realms lay in his power's and that of his true love. A new beginning or a final end lay within the Elder Scrolls. The final arc to the Moonlight Rhapsody tale.
1. Serenity's Lullaby

**Serenity's Lullaby**

Sleep, my babe for the eternal stars have come.

The silent twilight falls.

Shadows from the deep dreaming comes.

To wrap the realms in thrall.

A silver light, o my child, my joy, my love and hearts desire.

To you the crystal sings a lullaby beside my dying pyre.

Dusk is drawn, the Elysian Thorne is wreathed in rings of gold.

Helios soars the dreaming till morn, alone in search for a light for told.

The goddess of the pale moon. Hath faded, though her silver light holds true.

And weeps to hear the sad sleep tune.

I sing, o love to you.

For the goddess of the pale moon, hath faded, though her silver light holds true.

And weeps to hear the sad sleep tune.

I sing, o love to you.


	2. The Shadow Lords Prophesy

**The Shadow Lords Prophesy**

Within the dawn of dreams, the two shall come of Light and Dark.

The tapestry thread by love, shall burn and be forgotten.

What once was lost, shall be found.

As the realms fall into thrall within the Eternal Shadow.

The four of four of four shall circle the two.

Brought together by fear, held together by love.

To find that which hides within the veil of dreams.


	3. Ballad of the Elysian Rose

**Ballad of the Elysian Rose**

Within the deep dreaming,

the darkest rose preens,

No stain yet on the Moon was

seen,

No Realms yet to be sown

into stone.

When the Thorne woke and walked the dreaming alone.

He was the nameless one,

He was the bastard son,

He stooped and pondered the

Mirror.

And saw a crown of stars

appear.

As gems upon a silver thread,

A shadow sown from within his head.

The realm was fair, the mountains tall,

In the elder days before the fall

Of the Mighty Realm of Elysian.

And Selene, who's power's sleep,

her heir gone astray.

Since the Deep Dreaming have

slipped away.

The realm once bloomed with roses,

at play.

A king he shall be, upon a carven throne.

In many-pillared halls of stone.

With a golden ground and silver sky.

And runes of power to never let the dreaming die.

The light of star and moon

In shining crystal shards

hewn

Undimmed by cloud or shade of

night.

There shown forever far and bright.

There hammer on the anvil

smote,

there chisel clove, and graver

wrote;

There forged was bladed and

bound was hilt;

In gold and silver pale.

The runes of gods burned

bright hale,

The boxes revealed, the Devil's forged sword.

Shall return to destroy the shades horde.

Glorious was Thorne's folk,

Beneath the dreaming music

woke,

The harper harped, the minstrels's sang,

At the gate the trumpets

rang.

Now the realm is grey, the dreams are old.

The forge is dark and cold,

No sound is heard, no voice

calls:

And darkness dwells in Thorne's

halls.

The endless shadow lies upon his land.

In Elysian, within the garden's tomb.

But still the stars appear.

In dark and windless

Elysian.

There lies his crown in shadows

deep.

Till Thorne wakes again from

sleep.


	4. Lament of the Moon

**Lament of the Moon**

The will of Elder Scrolls draws neigh,

And hails the Silver sheen;

Bids the runes due north sends driving forth

To blinding sleet and snow:

While bathed in gold, tumbling down,

the moon does dream,

By the Crystals roar, the sky turns bleak.

As Elysian falls into covert rest,

And pass the heartless day.

The sweeping blast, shall shadow cast,

The joyless fateful day,

When the Moon was taught fear, at the loss of one most dear

With all the pride of Selene,

A tempest's howl of grief, to soothe a soul,

Dream's tear's it seems to join;

A shadow falls, Silence reigns

Of light and dark their fate remains!

Thou Power Supreme, whose mighty scheme

These woes to fulfil,

Beware, O queen of the nameless one,

For the Thorne of Dream,

Shall cast ruin or rebirth upon your name,

Do not deny, Fates great plan.

For it shall take what is most dear,

and destroy your reign.


	5. Chapter One

Ok, here we go. The last part of my Moonlight Rhapsody Trilogy. I hope not to disappoint, I wish to give you laughter, tears and many other emotions during this tangent. This my take on a Silver Millennium fic by the way. But I figure you guys have all figured that out by now. Alright with out further ado, off with the story...

Symphony of Ages

**First Movement**

Mortal Sonata

Hotaru held her doll closer to her chest, an early Christmas gift from the wayward Prince Diamonde. Who had just returned to their midst. A fragile, ghostly looking porcelain doll. With dull brown glass eyes and long dark hair, dressed in a fine dark lavender velvet dress. The outfit was a very old Elizabethan garment, of an ankle length gown and outer skirts and matching vest. Making the toy look oddly gothic. Hotaru was dressed much more modern in her jean overalls and white t-shirt. Her frail, dainty body making her look far more doll like.

Standing before the massive back window of the mansion, staring out over the twilight gardens of the back yard towards the line of heavy bushes. Dusted with snow and denuded of all leaves. The vegetation was now sleeping, waiting for spring to return. It was a sad and barren sight that left Hotaru feeling somewhat melancholy inside.

Deep inside the corpse of branches, the dark thing stared back at her. It was hard to tell, since the murky half light of dusk was hiding it so well. But as it shifted in the frigid air, huddled near frozen in the yard. She could just make out the dull glow of it's beady blue eyes.

He was just like her little angel, to which she wished she was holding instead of this fragile, dead eyed doll. But it angered Diamonde if he didn't see her with his gift at least once a day. Everyone had been so happy to have the dark prince returned. All except, Primsa and Saphir. Primsa was avoiding Diamonde like he had some kind of deadly disease. Which was infuriating the Dark Prince, but he would let on just yet. Merely kept his silence, exchanging challenging stares back at her as they past each other in the hall. Saphir's hatred and loathing of his older brother was a palatable thing. He to avoided Diamonde's pressence, spending as much time as he possibly could outside of the house. Hotaru felt even lonelier then before if it was at all possible.

Though Hotaru could feel Diamonde's rising ire at his poor reception home. She just tried to stay out of everyones way. The prince had changed, no one seemed to notice. But she did, he was more callous, more calculating in his stares. He moved with a panther's grace around the mansion, silent and deadly in every small movement he made. Their was an aura of malice pure and foreboding that enshrouded him like a all encompassing shadow. But none of her cousins or her grandfather took any heed of it. Her father never left the lab, she hadn't seen him in months so had no real opinion upon Diamonde reappearance.

It as like the Dark Prince was wearing some kind of glamour that only she could see through.

Diamonde had always made her nervous, now he outright scared her.

"Poor thing..." Hotaru moaned, watching the tiny dark creature shiver in the winter wasteland of the yard. Unable to watch the cruelty of the angel slowly freezing to death and unable to help it with out drawing unwanted attention upon herself. She squared her shoulder's and turned her back on the windows, intending to retreat back up to her room. To soothe her guilt by playing with her own angel, her Tomomi, her one and only beautiful friend.

* * *

Mamoru's life since returning back to earth had turned into a micro cosam of barely controlled chaos. After spending several glorious days locked up with his true love in his old room, making love and reestablishing their bond of love. Only emerging to scavenge for food or retreat to the bathroom to clean up. But as all good things are, it had to come to an end as the weekend approached. He had to finally give in and join the very crowded, very loud and out on control household he now laid claim to. While he was in a state of raw nerves and constant frustrations with the amount of people living in his house. Serenity was in pure bliss, loving the busy atmosphere. Every room was filled with people some she already loved, some new friends that she was quickly bonding too. She wasn't alone anymore and was basking in the smothering affections of her family and friends.

This evening was no exception, Serenity was off finishing her cleaning at Wiseman's estate. He had reluctantly allowed her to go, relenting because truly he couldn't stop her. She had a responsibility to her job that he respected but he did not like that she was cleaning some old guys house. But she had been doing it for months with out issue so he had no reason to feel unsettled by it. But he did, despite his best efforts to restrain his feelings of anxiety.

He sat at the low table, in the dinning room, the plain pale blue winter skirting tucked up over his legs. Glancing at his wrist watch counting down the minutes till he would have to jump on the bus to pick her up. He was amazed how long he had been gone, fall had just started when he left for his journey in the dark realms. Now the winter snow had arrived and he could no longer drive his motor bike. Forced to park it for the season in a wood shed built in the trees out in the back yard.

Now the smell of burning kerosene was a constant companion in the house, the space heaters having to be lit as the days turned frigid.

Serenity's Guardian's had their room, while his guards had been managing to camp out in the living room on the floor. Finding space around the couch and near the back wall. The three large cats slept were ever they liked and the Shadow Thrall were now strangely absent. Serenity stated they refused to come back into the house after what happened to her. Not wanting any more accidents. Keeping many other small secrets to her herself over the time of his absence. He could sense she was holding back, felt her tense and barrier's come up through their link every time he inquired as to how she spent her time while he was gone. But soon other matter's came up to replace those worries. He had to figure out how he was going house ten bodies, three cats and a mouse in this tiny house.

He was tired of bumping into someone every time he moved, tired of the constant noise of voices echoing through he thin whashitu dividers. The bills were pilling up and feeding this small army was not cheap. He was out of work thanks to his sudden disappearance. Serenity didn't make enough at her one job to support them all. The strip club manager had basicly told him off, stating he wasn't dependable anymore. That his position had been replaced months ago. He had gone down the University to check the job board and talk to the administration. Finding out he had been kicked out of College, flunking out this term due to not showing up.

So his future prospects right now were very much in limbo and that was not helping his mood any. He felt frustrated and lost as to how to move forward. He was anxious and easily irritated today. It was like he was trapped, running in place and not getting anywhere. He hated having to rely on Serenity to take care of them financially. It was like he had been over thrown as the head of this family, as if he had been replaced. His leadership had been found wanting and now his once timid and dependant girlfriend had become the sole support of everyone. He was trying to not let it bother him, he was genuinely proud of her. She had become so strong and self assured while he was away. She could take care of herself and now had taken on the duty of caring for all her family. It was a complete one eighty to how she used to be when she first arrived in his life close to a year ago.

But he hated feeling inadequate, he needed to grasp the rudder of his life once more and find his way out of this aggravating state. So he was left tapping an impatient finger upon the Kotatsu table.

Makoto was bustling in the kitchen preparing a large meal, with the help her assistant Nephrite. Dressed in jeans and a emerald turtleneck, her man now tamed in a pair of baggy jeans and a heavy red flannel plaid shirt. The long sleeved rolled up over his elbows, wild hair tied back with a elastic with a frilly pink apron protecting his clothes. He looked ridiculous but he didn't care, Jed had made a comment or two at the beginning when Neph started to learn to cook. Getting a good beat down for his sarcasm, now the smart assed blonde kept his idea's to himself. Mostly keeping to himself, his tired old flask never to far away. Never to drunk to become a hinderance, yet enough to make himself act far to relaxed and apathetic to care what was happening around him. Rei had been ignoring him, avoiding him as much as she could. Her young ward had gone missing the very day he had returned home. So she had been canvasing the streets all week looking for him. Giving her the excuse her needed to stay out of the house for extended periods of time. Ami was always holed up in their shared room, going over the elder scrolls Rei had brought back with her. Zoi would help her when he could, but mostly he stayed out of her way. He knew very little about prophesy and the Elder Scrolls.

Mina and Kunsite were off looking for work, being the next oldest to Mamoru they were both legal to find full time jobs.

Serenity had quickly commanded the three cats to stop hunting, knowing they were prowling the streets for strays. Because most of the wildlife in the small forest out back were scarse due to hibernation.

So Makoto was left preparing raw meat for their Mau's, at meal time for them. Tuxy was the only one that required very little up keep. Happy enough to find his own meals out in the alley's, needing a break from the loud overly crowded house, off exploring all week. His wander lust staring to nag at him. He had been stationary for to long and with things working themselves out. He had been gone for longer and longer lengths of time. Mamoru figure one day the Tau might just disappear, giving into his adventurous spirit. He knew he might return one day, after he quenched his needs to see new sights and tastes. No one could stay away for to long knowing Serenity was waiting patiently for them to return.

Mamoru glanced down once again to his watch, finding that only a minute had past. The crowded house was driving him nuts. With a grunt of frustration that seemed to encompass everything in his life right now. He stood up and left the dining room, Makoto paid him a concerned glance. As he slipped into the living room and pulled down his black leather coat from the hooks and disappeared out the front divider. Sliding it closed behind him a bit more roughly then he needed to.

Wisman's estate always had a strange aura of foreboding, Usagi felt that was all because of the hidden lab filled with HeartSnatcher's. The dull grey days of winter was not improving the nervous, ill feelings that surrounded her as she cleaned the pristine mansion. She had been attempting to infiltrate that lab for last few months. Misery had been her inside agent, skulking into areas she couldn't tread. The rooms of all the dark moon sister's and Saphir, even going as far as entering the old man's rooms up on the top floor. So far she had been coming up empty with a way to disrupt the ward that sealed the other half of the mansion off.

They had a system in which they would meet in Hotaru's room under the guise of her cleaning the little girls room to discuss any new developments.

When Usagi finished her rag cleaning of the upper hall, she stopped before the closed door to Hotaru's room. Listening with a bemused grin, as she could hear the girl's quiet whispering voice echoing within.

She was in a heavy conversation of proper etiquette with her tea party guests. Usagi knew that Misery was most definitely the most prized guest at her little party. And probably the one getting chastised.

She knocked lightly announcing herself.

"Come in." Hotaru called out, the clink of cups and plates accenting her sweet voice.

Usagi giggled, then turned the knob to enter. She had yet to witness the less then childlike behaviour of little Hotaru, so still viewed her as just an innocent child. Misery had kept that slightly deranged aspect of her friends personality to herself.

"Afternoon, Hotaru. I've just come to tidy up your room some. Do you mind giving me a few minutes?" Usagi inquired politely, moving into the room with the bucket of clean supplies and polishing rags. Dressed in her maid uniform of a short black dress with white frilly apron.

Usagi took a good look around the child's richly decorated room. Dressed in melancholy colours of deep purples and blacks. Crowded with lamps of all shapes and sizes. Her various toys scattered over the floor, finding the young girl kneeling in the corner before her little wooden table and chairs. Her new fancy doll sat in on chair, with Misery shoved in the other. Her more rounded body barely fitting into the seat. A white bonnet tied around her bulbous head with a white wool shawl around her tiny shoulder's. She never looked up to acknowledge Usagi, pretending to be just a stuffed animal. Hotaru didn't know that Usagi knew Misery, it was a secret they kept not wanting the little girl to accidentally break the Shadow Thralls cover.

"No problem, Usagi." Hotaru stood up, giving Misery a light pat on top of head. Hotaru was a timid girl most times, so never argued when Usagi sorta barged into her room once a week.

"Be good for Usagi-chan, Tomomi." Passing the doll a grimace of distain, she snatched it up with an air of responsibility and skipped out of the room.

Usagi lightly closed the door as she passed through.

"Misery?" She moved towards the Shadow, kneeling down to give the brave little thrall a gentle hug.

Misery sighed, slipping into Usagi's arms grateful for the brief feeling of safety she felt in her arms.

"Anything new to report?" She reluctantly stood up to start cleaning the room. Heading back towards her large plastic custodial bucket. Taking out her cleaning solution's one at a time, with the Shadow moving silently behind her.

Misery had big news this time. Twiddling her finger's she moved into the blondes view, swallowing nervously. She had been testing the wards for the thousandths time, throwing small toys she had stolen from Hotaru's room to try and find a weak spot. Hoping that there might be a crack in the magic, she could force wider. If only one toy would bounce off the wall and not thin air. She knew she might have a chance. Instead she was futility tossing barbies and plastic foods against the rippling air, ducking out of the way as they went like rockets backwards. To thump against the half wall that separated this barren room from the entertainment area just behind.

It was then she felt the familiar dark hum of the God she had abandoned. Her beady black eyes widened in alarm, her heart seeking to explode from her chest in fear. Having no where to hide she dashed for the shadow's against the enormous back windows. So very thankful that it was dusk, the fading light giving her ample darkness to hide in with the huge empty room.

"She comes every weekend to clean for the last few months and you have done nothing?" Diamonde ranted, striding with an arrogance of self importance into the room.

"I want her to feel safe, unguarded. So she doesn't anticipate my true intentions, of keeping her close. At first it was just to see how strong she was as a Guardian, if she posed any real threat. The girls have been testing her out in the battlefield. But she is the final link to the Heart Snatcher's achieving near sentience. Her link to Selene's power is the strongest to date. " Wiseman followed after him, an air of authority still in his tenor. Speaking to him as if he was still a maturing child, not knowing that this form was not his nephew. But a flesh and bone armour for Ruin's soul to walk the mortal plane.

"Very well Grandfather, then show me how things are progressing. It's time I took the conquest of the Celestial Realm more seriously." Diamonde responded, giving the old man a warm smile.

"Very good, my boy." Wiseman smiled broadly, patting Diamonde on the shoulder as a show of paternal pride.

"It hasn't been for nothing, Tomoe's experiments are evolving more quickly with the information we have been gathering. " He offered, as they approached the barrier. He pulled out four jewelled disc's from his pants pocket. Flipping each like a coin towards the barrier. As the discs hit the invisible wall they stuck like rune stones, sending ripples of energy through the barrier. Soon all four were humming at four corner opposites.

Misery watched in fascination as the wall fell, like the rushing currents of a waterfall into the floor. Then Diamonde and Wiseman walked through unharmed, fading through the blank wall and into the laboratory behind. As if the very wall itself was just an illusion.

Misery swallowed hard, as she caught sight of Diamonde giving her a passing glance before disappearing behind the wall.

He had sensed her, he knew she was there. A cold lump of dread formed in her gut, that had never melted merely growing more solid more full of fear as the days past. She wondered why he was playing the Dark Prince and not taking over the Dark Moon Family as their proper sovereign.

She knew he had a plan, some vile purpose towards pretending to be inferior to Wiseman. He was biding his time, waiting for the best time to strike. Wanting his plans to come to fruition first before making his move. She needed to find out what it was, but first she had warn her Queen.

"So anything new?" Usagi crouched before her a sweet heart warming smile pulling on her full lips.

Misery nodded enthusiasticly, scampering over to Hortaru's roll top desk. Snatching up a post it pad and pen from the long middle drawer. Rushing over to the play table, she quickly swiped off the tea set. It clattered to the floor with the hallow sound of bouncing plastic. Hunching over the table, beginning to draw with vigour. Her pudgy hand looking like that of a child's with an over sized pen.

Usagi fought back her laughter, seeing Misery dressed up like a baby with a huge bonnet tied to her head. Trying in vain to look intent and serious at her work. Gathering her calm, Usagi peered over her tiny black shoulder. As she continued to work industrially at drawing all four runes she had seen on the stone discs.

"Rune stones?" Usagi stated, nibbling on her bottom lip nervously. That was a soul magic that only a few high class warlocks had mastered. It was the magic of the Angels, a Celestial link she never thought possible for the Dark Moon Family.

Misery nodded, the runes were all vastly different. One was a swirling knot, while it's neighbour was a set of vertical lines with accenting slashes across the edges. The next set was similar with a flowering swirling symbol accompanied by a more sharply drawn set of lines.

"So these are the keys to unlocking the wards?" Usagi tapped a finger against the drawing, before Misery ripped the paper off the pad and handed it to her. Nodding mutely, before heading off to the opposite side of the room.

"Well that's a great break through. Now, I know what I am looking for. But we have been through every room with a fine toothed comb and have never found any of them." Usagi groaned, folding the picture up and tucking it into the front pocket of her white apron. Wondering how Wiseman or the sister's were managing to hide them so well.

Misery nodded again, her heart hammering in her chest as she moved across the room. Her worst secret forming on her tongue but unable to communicate it verbally in this body. She had to find ways to express her self in other ways. Moving a dainty black leather stool before Hotaru's antique vanity. Cringing as she caught sight of her ugly disproportionate face and body. Shaking off her own displeasure at her appearance she quickly began to rummage through the assorted jewelry cases set upon the top.

Listening to Usagi's soft singing as she busied herself tidying up the girls room. Cleaning up the floor of toys and placing them back in Hotaru's black metal toy chest. That oddly resembled an unassuming storage chest one might stuff a small dead body in. Misery cocked her head to the side realizing that Usagi was not singing her lullaby as usual, but some trendy pop song from the radio. It was a mournful song of lost love.

"I am searching for your love. That shining light like a tiny star, that lies only in your smile. I cherished it very much. An Everlasting Starlight, I can never reclaim. That day I couldn't protect you. I can only hold my remorseful tears. What was left behind was only pain. I can never forget you. I am left searching for your love, chasing the past, my heart restrained. I miss your sweet smell, it reminds me that nothing remains. To convey my voice upon the Universe, I try not to cry. I love you, I miss you, Where are you now. Answer me right away. Answer for me. Answer me gently. Answer me right away. Always searching for your love. Always searching for you..." Her voice fell silent with a sniff the sad melody affecting her.

Misery blinked uncertainly not liking that she was singing a new song, she understood that it sounded very beautiful. But it was like her sovereign was becoming more and more attached to the mortal realms. With a sigh she returned to her task, her thick, short finger's brushing against the fake pieces of jewelry. Grunting triumphantly as she came across a diamond ring. It sparkled in her eyes like ice, carrying a deadly grace so similar to the vile soul that now inhabited the Dark Prince. Yet she could not bring herself to touch the ring. As if some force was holding back her hand, leaving it shaking before the ring in terror. Realizing that even now, even after how hard she had fought to free herself from The Keeper's control. She could only betray him so far, her primal make up preventing her from completely abandoning his power of her. Struggling against the force, her muscles straining, she reached for the ring. Needing to warn Serenity...Needing to protect her...she was most important person to her.

Fighting against all that she was to do this, Misery could feel her inner self shredding. Understanding the to protect Serenity from her creator would kill her. She now knew this...With a scream of frustration and shame she hopped down off the stool and scrambled under Hortaru's four poster bed.

"Misery...sweetie...What happened?" Usagi heard the pain in her little friends voice and was soon bending her golden head down, to peer into the dusty darkness under the bed. Finding the thrall growling in agony, laying on her stomach holding herself tight. Her tiny body shivering in deep pain. Her body felt bathed in burning ice, aching with a bone deep weariness.

When Misery never reemerged at being called, Usagi retreated to Hotaru's vanity wondering if the creature had pricked herself on something sharp. But it was unlike Misery to react so intensely over a mere wound. The creature endured more physical duress then any of the the other thrall. She had an incredible pain threshold.

Finding nothing unusual, she cleaned up the dark mahogany counter replacing all the necklaces and rings back into their cases.

She finished cleaning the room, taking time to try and coax the petrified and wounded Misery out of hiding. She was worried and confused by how the shadow was acting. But she could dawdle in Hotaru's room for long she would attract suspicion. So finally after cleaning every square inch of the room she had to reluctantly take her leave.

"I'll be back in one week, stay strong." She called from the doorway, before closing the door softly behind her.

Misery began to thump her forehead against the floor boards in frustration. Her Queen was in great danger yet she couldn't warn her. It was killing her inside to fight against Ruin's control, yet she was dieing just as badly by the tortured thoughts of what that evil god would do to her chosen Sovereign.

Diamonde remained holed up in Wiseman's rooms on the upper story of the mansion. Hiding out in the old man's extensive library. The walls filled with books from floor to high arched ceilings. Decorated in the traditional style of the european scholar with dark paneling, filled with painting from long dead artists. The walls between the book cased holding ancient copper oil lamps, flickering their meager flame around the room. Casting it in an orange glow that only deepened the shadows that lay beyond their reach.

Two over stuffed white arm chair's dominated the laminate floor, sitting in a place of respect upon a huge tartan carpet. The cavernous room was thick with shadows, as the dull winter day was falling towards late afternoon. Standing before a long window that over looked the snow covered back garden. Dressed in the same refinement as the late Diamonde once wore. A slate grey suit with white silk dress shirt, casually unbuttoned around the collar. With his arms braced behind his back, staring at the dead and sleeping yard with a amused smile. Catching sight of the not to subtle, hiding place of a young Thrall. Cowering under the corpse of bushes near the living room windows.

"Ah, Diamonde. You are a persistent one aren't are already following her aren't you. Unable to think beyond your last thought, trapped in you obsession. " Ruin commented, the proud deep voice of Diamonde echoing from his new puppet.

Not wanting the new queen of the Celestial White Moon to know of his pressence, at least not yet. He kept himself in hiding. Diamonde's memories had been a feast of lurid images of nearly raping the young princess several months prior. Of fierce emotions of unhealthy obsessions and thoughts of possession that were both amusing and haunting. At how all consuming owning that goddess's heart, mind and body had become. Like a cancer slowly eating away at the Dark Prince, destroying what minor goodness he could lay claim too. Becoming his ultimate weakness and undoing.

When he did show himself, Ruin was looking forward to the fear and confusion he would evoke in her. Her greatest nightmare made flesh once more. He would milk that terror to new heights when his final moves upon this eternal chess match would come to an end.

"My lord." A smooth elegant voice floated out to him. The sweet smell of sharp perfume announcing his visitor long before he caught sight of her. A noxious brew of spice and flower's that made him feel slightly light headed and sick.

Beryl moved into the faint light of the windows ,dressed in her skin tight, blood red leather armour. A living shadow, with fierce emerald green eyes that spoke of her deadly grace as an Immortal. A black cape draped over her shoulder, the large cowl cast down her back. Her brunette hair was tied back in a long braid, that hung like a whip down her back. A thick hide belt hung around her curving hips, her unassuming weapon of choice. A black baton hung lazily against her side in it's own sheath.

"Samus, good of you to respond so promptly to my summons." Diamonde turned to her with a polite nod.

Beryl chuckled. "That is a long dead name, belonging to a long dead Senshi, Lord Ruin. That died thousands of years ago upon the fire plane in the Dark Realms. Osiris lays no claim to me any more. Here upon the Mortal Realm's I call myself Beryl." She answered, her voice tempered refusing to show how her old name still angered her. Ruin was merely taunting her, playing his endless games. Enjoying tormenting her as he always did.

"Beryl?" He laughed softly, musing. "The name of a colourless crystal, that could very easily be tinted by impurities. Very intriguing." There was faint amusement in his voice, as he regarded her with a slight humourless smile.

Beryl hummed, approving that her master was astute enough to catch the subtle jibe towards him in her new name.

"Fine, Beryl it shall be then. " He was all business now, his face now a mask of stone. "I want him. Find Endymion, Bind him, and bring him to me!" He snarled, his ice blue eyes smouldering with wrath. Tartarus was tainted thanks to that useless boy, the Abyss was writhing in confusion, not obeying him as it used to. His own powers were starting to wain, as if he was slowly being bled to death. He needed a new vessel, already Diamonde's weak body was starting to deteriorate. One strong and bred to serve as a proper vessel for his Powerful Godlike Soul.

Beryl turned to take her leave, when Diamonde raised a staying hand.

"This time you shall have help, I do not want to wait any longer." He stated his impatiences and dissatisfaction in Beryl's performance so far clear in his tone.

Beryl turned back to face him a question upon her face. Then as if on que, The Crimson Rubeus moved into view from the flickering shadows next to the bookcases. Beryl sensed his pressence and twisted around, acknowledging him with a haughty thrust of her chin. He stood tall and unaffected in his rust red leather armour, his sharp shoulder guards gleaming in the light like twin talons. His swords braced within ease reach upon his hips. Hair a living flame upon his head, blood red eyes sizing her up. It had been very long time since they had seen each other and even longer time since they worked together.

"My lord...I work alone." She growled, the arrogant half smile upon Rubeus's face only infuriated her further.

"Not this time. I need assurances this operation with be done quickly and efficiently. Something you haven't be capable of my dear." Diamonde stated back, broaching no argument as he merely stared her down.

Beryl merely nodded, striding away into the heavier shadows of the room. Rubeus chuckled, giving his Lord a small bow before retreating away into the shadows as well.

Diamonde sniffed and rubbed a finger under his nose, the woman's heavy cheap perfume had made his nose rather itchy. She had worn it for a reason, wanting to annoy him. She was known for these little barbs, enjoying frustrating him just enough. But not giving him enough of reason to get rid of her.

She hated him, for seducing her from Osiris, for preying upon her mortal weakness and corrupting her. But she would never be powerful enough to kill him, so she merely sought to annoy him instead.

Ruin chuckled, savouring the mental agony Beryl lived with everyday for the last thousand years. A forsaken Senshi of the Dead Moon. Shunned by her God, and demoted to a life of servitude to a devil.

It was a most perfect hell that she lived in.

The air was bitter with ice crystals biting into her face as she left the warmth and shelter of the mansion. Dressed in a pair of tight jeans and her heavy lime green pea coat. Usagi wrapped her pink wool scarf tightly around her neck, clutching it closed against her face, with her matching set of pink mitts. Her heavy snow boots with the tan sheep wool cuffs crunching into the thin layer of snow upon the cobble stones in the front drive.

A small insignificant shadow, darting several feet behind her. Ducking and weaving behind the rolling banks of snow. Keeping low and out of view, his bright blue eyes glowing with need. A twisted adoring gaze for the woman jogging down the driveway. He never got to close that she would see him, but he could leave her side. Since following the two men through the portal a week ago, he had taken off into the vast alien city. Seeking to track down his obsession with a single minded purpose, ending up getting lost. But luck was with him, when he found his way back to the mansion she had been there. Now he would never leave her side.

She could feel her cheeks stinging as a blast of winter air buffeted her face. Narrowing her eyes to protect them, the sleet and snowflakes dusting her long lashes. She dashed out of the estate's stone privacy fence, through he black iron gate. Thinking fondly about the warmth of the transit bus, the safety of the glass bus shelter just down the block. The Celestial Moon never had true weather, always the same perfect warmth every day. As exhilarating as the seasons had been for her to experience this freezing winter days were very hard on her to endure.

Figuring she would find Haruka and Michiru parked just out front in their yellow convertible. As the two Senshi had been watching over her during her time cleaning Wiseman's estate. Surprised to find a cherry red Aston Martin instead. The rich, smooth lines of the sports car was both strong and elegant. Humming softly on the edge of the sidewalk, the occupant a smoky figure behind the tinted windows.

Slowly the curving window pulled down, revealing a huge, smugly grinning Seiya before the wheel. He pulled down his designer shades with an air of wealth and importance.

"Hey, there Odango. Need a ride home?" he offered.

Usagi approached the car, laughing in amazement at the rich lifestyle one of her closest mortal friends was now laying claim to.

Leaning into the open window, admiring the grey leather interior and glowing stereo system in the dash. Enjoying the blast of hot air inside the cab, she sighed and closed her eyes with a happy gathering herself once more, she regarded Seiya with a approval.

"Nice car." She breathed, offering him that brilliant smile of pure happiness that he had been praying for, for the last several months.

"Yeah, one of the perks to my signing bonus." Seiya shrugged, dressed in a black Armani suit with black dress shirt and white tie. The bold colour choices making the suit pop. The outfit was smart, sharp and spoke of money.

"Thanks for the offer but I don't need it." Usagi was nearly bouncing on the balls of her feet, finding her news so exciting. "Mamo-chan is finally home!"

Seiya could feel his heart falling into his shoes. He couldn't speak at first, swallowing back his lump of disappointment and rage. He was becoming sullen, because with Chiba home he would be banished once more from her life. Furious at what the man had put her through and how easily her forgiveness seemed to be. He had just waltzed back into her life as if he hadn't hurt her at all.

Licking his bottom lip, he noticed the thick head of dark hair and old brown leather jacket of the man coming up the sidewalk.

"You left with out saying goodbye." Usagi pouted.

"I know, Sorry..." He paused as if searching for the right words. His finger's pushing through the long hanging fringe of his hair. Adjusting the bangs out of his brooding blue eyes. " I tried but I will never be able to say goodbye to you." Seiya turned, brushing his fingers lovingly down her cheek. His soft eyes full of regret. Usagi could feel her own eyes tearing up at the tragic sadness she saw in his eyes. "I'll be gone for a long while. So I just wanted to give you this before I go." His eyes gazed over a small navy jewelry box, tucked out of view inside a compartment under the Stereo display. Before he grabbed a small black velvet covered book he had leaning against the back of his side console.

Usagi was shocked as he merely tossed the book at her. She caught it, with a thump. Staring down at the Kanji in confusion.

"It's called. The Twelfth Night. It's written by very witty and smart man. William Shakespeare. I couldn't think a good christmas present so Yaten told me to buy you a book. You like to read so here." He stated, tapping his finger's anxiously on the steering wheel. He wanted to cut this meeting short, not wanting to cause a scene with Chiba. This planned encounter was not going well and he wanted to be done with it.

"Oh..ok. Well thanks. But I left your present at the house. Maybe we could meet later this week for coffee or something and I could give it to you?" She smiled weakly feeling rather awkward now. His once charming and happy attitude was souring and she didn't know why.

"Sure, Odango, sure." He answered impatiently, pushing his sunglasses back up his nose, which was purely vain since there wasn't any glare from the sun at all today.

Usagi was forced to back up, as he closed the window and sped off. Leaving her staring after him in hurt confusion.

"Usako?" Mamoru's deep voice broke her thoughts over Seiya's peculiar turn in demeanour. Realizing he had seen Mamoru coming. That they didn't get along at all! So had brushed her off so rudely because of it.

"Oh...Hi Mamo-chan." She tucked the book away into a large pocket of her coat wanting to hide it away and avoid questions.

"Who was that?" He asked, glancing over his shoulder at the flare of red brake lights. As the expensive sports car turned at the end of the block.

"No...No one. He just needed directions." She lied anxiously, catching his curious look. She quickly hooked her arm into his. Giving him a warm, loving smile, wanting to assuage his curious stare and doubting thoughts. He had no reason to worry, but she was to much of a coward still to come clean about her friendship with Seiya. Her life right now was so perfect and happy she didn't want to ruin it.

Seiya was one of the people Mamoru hated most. And one of the people she now cherished the most.

"I am so stupid!" Seiya sat morbidly on the freezing metal guard rail, staring mournfully out over the sparkling water of Tokyo bay. The Rainbow bridge glowed in relief against the bay, the traffic of the city moving in a constant roar along the express way behind him. His car sat a few feet away in the trouble lane of the bridge, while he sat brooding upon the bridges railings wanting to kill all the raging emotions waring inside him.

While his shoulder's hunched in sorrow, clutching the small box in his hand tightly, as if he was trying to crush it. Like he wished he could crush the feelings he harboured for the sweet golden blonde, he knew he could never have. This was to be her true Christmas present, but when he saw Chiba's arrogance, swaggering up the sidewalk he knew he had lost yet again. So had given her Yaten's present instead.

The crisp bitter wind snapped his long dark pony tail at his back, as he stared out towards the tower's of the three islands across the bay.

"Stupid..Stupid..Stupid." He growled, swinging his legs back around the railings, not wanting to look like some suicide attempt any longer. He stood behind the barrier, arm cocked with the box ready to fling it out over the water. Then with a even more tortured snarl he bowed his head in defeat. Tucking the box into the pocket of his suit jacket unable to throw it away. Shoving his hands deep into this pants pockets as he shuffled down the narrow sidewalk back to his car.

He just needed to leave, needed to get away from her and try to forget. He just had to stay away till his tour started after Christmas. He do that right?


	6. Chapter Two

Sorry this update took forever. I was having trouble writing this chapter, things were just not meshing very well. But I think I got it as good as it's going to get for now.

LoveInTheBattleField: Enjoy this update.

Revy679: I hope you get all involved in this story as well.

Sailorbhev: I am glad you enjoy all my stories. I really like writing so I hope to be hanging around entertaining you for a while yet to come.

Guest: Yes! I am back, for right now I will be updating as quickly as I can.

Luna: Wow! I am sorry to make you wait. I have come to realize with my stories people would prefer to just read from start to finish instead of having to wait for chapters. I am starting to write in a new way. After Symphony of Ages and Simple Sweetness are done. I shall be taking a break and writing my next story in its entirety before posting regularly.

**First Movement**

_Mortal Sonata_

An icy blast of wind hit Beryl full force in the face, making her squint and growl in discomfort. Her long braid snapping in the wind like a whip, dressed in her blood red leather armour. Her long black cowl and cape fluttering savagely. As a the damp cold seeped into her, making her feel suddenly light headed. She hated the constant weather up here on the mortal plane. It wasn't a moderate climate like back in the Dark Realms, but chaotic and always more intense then it needed to be. She could not understand why Gaia, the mild, most even toned of the Elder Goddesses. Would make this aspect of her realm so intense and unpredictable. It made her question the Goddess of lights true goodness, wondering if perhaps she held an inner need to torture her creations. A way of projecting her more violent tendencies she kept hidden from her siblings.

Standing beside her on the crumbling remains of the stone privacy wall before the street. Stood Rubeus, dressed in his Immortal black plate armour. A deep dark blood red cowl and cape accented his sharp predator style shoulder guards. The interlocking plates that sheathed his powerful frame moaning in the cold. His hair was tamed no longer a living flame a top his head, but now a plain and average looking head of spikey red hair.

"We are totally out numbered." He mused shaking his head and folding his arms over his chest piece.

"Precisely." Beryl intoned sarcasticly. "You think I haven't already scouted around here several times already." She cast him a bitter look.

"Four Celestial Guardians, Four Elysian Knights, three Mau?" Rubeus mused. "And strangely Four Shadow Thrall?" Those little rouge minions of Ruin's had him curious. Tartarus was tainted with some foreign power, allowing a few of the thrall to escape the Elder Gods power. He would need to investigate how much of The Keeper's great influence was waining. He was never one to stay loyal to a losing team. He would need to reevaluate his alliances is seemed.

"Not good odds." Beryl nodded towards the simple wooden house on the crest of the snow covered hill.

"We need to draw him away from this strong hold. Separate him from his guards." Rubeus pursed his thin lips in thought.

"And how would you propose we do that?" Beryl arched an eyebrow inquiringly.

"Through cunning and guile, traits you seem to lack my dear." Rubeus smiled smugly, before shimmering away. Reality warped and twisted as he merely seemed fold out of existence.

Beryl snarled at the verbal jab towards a supposed personal weakness. She wasn't as old as Rubeus and lacked some of the more advanced powers of the Immortal such as being able to Shimmer. So she hoped off the fence line and dashed away into the winter gloom down the street. She would show him cunning and guile, she already had a spy primed and ready to infiltrate Endymion's Mortal court. She would send him in and wait for the proverbial castle walls to start tumbling down before she took her prize.

Eager to get started on her new book. Usagi finished her supper quickly, engaging happily in conversations at the low table, tucked content and warm under the long Kotatsu. Her Guardian's all in attendance, except for Rei. Mamoru's four guards, with her beloved sitting silently beside her. Picking at his rice so deep in thought, nothing seemed to reach him. She tried pulling him out of shell earlier that week, now she merely accepted his need for silence. Before stating she was feeling rather dirty from her work and wanted to take a bath. The tub being the only place quiet and secluded enough to truly enjoy some personal time. She retreated to the steam filled room, closing the divider and proverbially locking herself away. Things were strained now between her and Mamoru, his inner turmoil at life pulling him away. She was giving him his space to sort things out, focusing on the small things that made her happy. Trusting that he would return to the loving and attentive lover he had been before leaving to the Dark Realms.

With a languid sigh she hung her cotton towel and white cotton robe, upon the hook along the side wall, pulling her book out of a side pocket. Then padding softly across the tile floor and slipping into the hot water gratefully.

Cracking the book open, she smiled fondly listening to the many voices now whispering through her home. It was almost like being back at the palace, the halls always filled with people. Some visiting, some working, but always there would be a buzz in the air of people. The eerie silence in the house was finally destroyed. It had been a very long time since she felt this content and happy about her life. Settling into the water she cracked open her play, finding a scrawl of Kanji against the back cover.

_Merry Christmas, Usagi-chan. I hope this story entertains and enlightens you. _

_Your friend, Yaten_

Arching a confused brow, Usagi realized this present wasn't from Seiya at all. But why would he take credit for a present he didn't buy, knowing Yaten had already signed it? With a sigh she pushed the issue away, her relationship with Seiya was a confusing mess from beginning to end. She didn't want to think about it now. Once more focusing on the prose wanting to get lost in a good story for a while.

She managed to work through the first act, getting to know the love lorn Duke Orsisno. Who was pining away for a woman, Olivia. Who did not return his love, for she was in mourning over her brother. Before the water in her tub drew cold, she was feeling strange, her stomach flipping nervously. Figuring it was the tepid temperature making her uncomfortable she sought to leave the tub. Tossing her book aside to the far tile of the room, that strange discomfort still twisting her gut. She leaned forward to pull the plug, when her eyes fell upon a shadow thrall crouching above her in the bathroom's window frame.

That creepy feeling finally solidified, her whole body was now shivering with a sense of being on erotic display for this dark creature. Who's ice blue eyes seemed to rove over her nude form with an almost hungry glare. Eyes she recognized...

Instantly falling back upon one of the first things, Mamoru had ever taught her. She screamed, shattering the serene atmosphere of her bath.

"PERVERT!" Her voice thundering through the house. The thrall blinked in alarm then ducked out of the window, frightened by her panic and sharp cries. He moved like lightening, in his haste he bumped the wooden awning. It slammed shut with a bang.

She jumped to her feet, pushing the awning back up with a wet arm, watching through the window as it darted over the frozen back yard and into the trees.

Her heart slamming against her chest as it disappeared, never had she felt so unnerved by a thrall. Her once warm, wet body now becoming chilled from the frigid air outside. She shivered, her whole body still crawling with nerves as the wooden window covering fell closed.

"Your Majesty!" Kunsite burst into the bathroom, slamming the divider aside. Dressed in a pair of red and white plaid flannel pants and nothing else. Except for baring his two swords and a warrior's scowl. Silver blonde hair a wild cascade around his shoulder's. His chest was broad and well muscled, shoulders coiled to strike, blue eye's cold as steel as he scanned the bathroom.

Completely business, he never seemed to even notice the fact that Serenity was standing nude as the day she was born in the bath tub. All blood draining from her face in pure horror at showing a complete stranger her naked body. Her mouth opening and closing like a suffocating fish, while Kunsite was merely scanning the room for threat.

"Seriously!" Mina shouted incredulously, shoving him out of the doorway full force. She was dressed in a yellow silk baby doll top that barely covered her torso, with matching silk pants underneath. Her flat pearl white stomach peeking out beneath the hem. Looking like some sexy genie in need of a bottle.

"Queen Serenity." She marched into the bathroom, closing the divider to give her cousin some privacy.

Regarding her with a serious air that she wanted a full confession as to what happened in here.

"Seriously?" Serenity huffed emulating her older cousin's irritated tone, as she placed her hands on her hips. She had no issue with being nude with Mina or any of her other Guardian's for that matter. They had bathed together, dressed together as sister's for years. She was however pissed off that her recent words of caution had gone on deaf ears.

"I do not want any of you to start referring to me as Your Majesty or My Queen here on earth. I'm Usagi, Tsukino. That it, that's all." She restated, stepping out of the tub and searching the tile floor for her disregarded book. She had tossed it away when the thrall had startled her, now she wanted to make sure it was unharmed.

"What made you scream, Cousin." Mina pressed, ignoring her rant.

"A strange thrall...a new one." Serenity muttered, giving a triumphant sound when she found the book laying to the side of the wooden bench for rinsing.

Mina frowned. "More of them are escaping the abyss?"

Serenity rose up, moving across the room and wrapping herself up in her robe. Starting to feel very cold. Her own face falling into grim contemplations over the consequences of the Abyss losing it's grip on the demon's it contained.

"That puts all the realms at risk." Serenity moaned, tying her belt and then wrapping her long hair up in a spare towel that had been hung under her robe. Now wondering were Mamoru was, he should have been the first one to respond to her distress. It hurt to think he wasn't eager to come to her defence, he had been rather distant and brooding over the last week. Their bliss at finally being together again only lasting a couple days at most. Before reality and responsibilities set in.

"Were is Mamoru?" She asked as she left the bathroom.

"Going out, he said." Mina shrugged, following behind dutifully.

Passing Makoto and Nephrite who were lounging on the tacky pink, bunny printed sheeted couch a concerned look. They were both passing Mina the same meaningful looks.

Serenity sighed heavily, he had been disappearing after supper all week. Taking at least one of his guards with him. "Who went with him tonight?"

"Jed." Mina admitted bitterly. He seemed the most irresponsible and hot headed of the bunch. Which did not bode well as to were Mamoru might be headed. That he thought Jed would be a good fit as a companion tonight.

"Rei hasn't been back in days either." Serenity moved into her room, sitting heavily on her bed. Rei had been stubbornly tracking her little guard all over Tokyo for the last couple weeks. Reporting in only to quell Serenity's worry and nothing more. It seemed her ex-sword hadn't learned a bit about the dangers of going off on her own.

Mina glanced into their room finding Ami as always in a pair of light blue fleece comfy pants and matching collared sleep shirt. Laying out on her stomach, absorbed in a clutter of parchments surrounding her. Rei had brought them back from the archive on Mars. The scrolls were not the originals, but they were decent translations. Good enough for Ami to work with anyway. With her data pad in hand busy researching and charting the prophecies.

"We need to start preparing to return to the Celestial Realms." Mina moved into Serenity's room and stood before her, arms braced behind her back as if her cousin was truly being regarded at court.

"No." Serenity responded, standing up and moving to the cluttered dresser to slip the delicate chain that held her most treasured objects. Her star locket, promise ring and lastly the bead of silver crystal. The Marboroshi no Ginzuishou. Then began to delve into the top drawer to find a pair of PJ's and underwear. Stubbornly ignoring her cousin's reproachful look.

"Serenity." Mina sighed. Needing her to find reason, her life was not here on earth. She had a greater responsibility.

"Look, I am in no rush to return to the palace. The White Moon Kingdom is just an illusion, anyway. My birthright is...the power created by a Tyrant." She scoffed, unwrapping her hair and tossed her towel into the hamper, now nestled into her open closet. "To rule a kingdom based on lies and constantly spread fear over the other planets. That I will use my greater power, this Silver crystal against them if they step out of line." She spun upon her, nearly shouting in her face with rage.

"You are now the Queen of the Silver Millennium." Mina relented. "The other planets will fall into old feuds, old wars with out you to keep them in line."

"I will not be their jailer or their referee. They should be free to speak their minds, to move forward into the future as free people." She responded back, pulling up a pair of white panties. Then finding a simple warm pink fleece pair of footsie pajamma's. She was freezing and they were warm and cozy, she was looking forward to feeling the soft fluffy material against her skin.

Mina watched in mild amusement as her queen then donned the less then mature choice of sleepwear. Finding with a barely controlled laugh, her younger cousin now dressed happily in a fuzzy pink onezy, with slippered feet that had white plastic pads underneath in the shape of paws. Complete with a hood that sported two rather large, rather floppy bunny ears. Staring up at her with all the fuming temper of a pissed of royal. The bunny suit killing her threatening ire instantly, creating a very laughable absurdity to her anger. Whatever sex appeal she may have gained over the last few months, now cast aside in a state of fluffy cuteness.

"Wow..." Mina breathed, wiping away tears of mirth. The conversation dieing a silent death upon her queen's silly choice of sleep wear.

"It's warm!" She defended, crossing her arms and stomping her foot. Only emphasizing the childishness of her get up.

"You have Mamoru to keep you warm." Mina responded, shaking her head and moving past her to root through her sleep wear.

"He hasn't been rather warm lately." She sighed, unzipping the outfit reluctantly. Seiya had liked the bunny pj's they had gone shopping together that day. He had even picked out a blue teddy bear pair for himself, stating how warm and fuzzy they were. She didn't know if he really liked the pj's or if it was a way to be a loyal friend. But they had paraded around the house many times before and after Rei showed up, enjoying how comfortably warm and whimsical they were. Seiya never laughed at her childishness, he embraced it. Even encouraged it at times. He was always supportive and understanding. She was really starting to miss him.

"Still, Endymion does not want to see you in silly pajamma's like that. You must have something more sexy in here?" Mina grumped, shoving plain white undergarments and socks aside. Rooting within the drawer with a faint hope that there must be hidden treasure inside.

* * *

"What are we doing here?" Jed questioned, hopping in the spot just under the ghostly light of a faint rusty old door lamp. Dressed in jean's, brown hiking boots and an old brown flannel and suede jacket. With lambs wool on the inside, with the collar popped up to protect his neck. Feeling the cold more acutely then his more hardy, earth bound friend. The Celestial Moon was always a nice comfortable temperature. Never to hot or humid, a perfect never changing atmosphere of Heaven. He pulled out his silver flask, taking a few long swigs of the burning alcohol to ward off the chill.

"Waiting for my contact." Mamoru commented, shoving his bare hands deep into the pockets of his old leather bomber jacket. He could still see the faded patches on his arms were his Bosozuko emblems once emblazoned the material. He was right back were he started again, petitioning the local Yakuza to give him some strong arm work. He needed the money desperately, so he was now pimping his fighting skills and those of his guards on a fast score.

They were huddled out in the cold of a putrid alley out back of a seedy Panjinko Parlour down on some obscure side street out in Ginza ward. The narrow gutter, smelled of piss and beer, the pavement sticking to the bottom of their boots. In some forgotten trash engorged part of the ward were people came to disappear, or schemed with the right people to make others disappear.

"You always take me to the most scenic of locale, sire. " Jed commented sarcasticly, his breath a dismal cloud before his frozen face. "First we go the Dark Realms, currently under renovation by the Keeper. Then this delightful slice of the Mortal Realms. " He chuckled darkly, catching sight of Mamoru's very irritated glare. "Truly sire, I am touched." He finished his dig, tapping his fingers fondly over his heart with a throaty laugh.

"Shut up Jed, stop calling me Sire. How can I be a king, without a kingdom to rule? " Mamoru shot back, as a tall somewhat imposing figure strode from the shadow's further on in the alley and into the pathetic light before the back door.

Jed quickly looked the man up and down, judging his threat in a blink of an eye. He looked to be around Mamoru's age, in his early twenties. With wild shoulder length black hair and hooded eyes staring like cold black pools towards them. As broad in the shoulder's as he was at the waist, dressed smartly in a slate grey suit with a black dress shirt underneath.

"Mamoru-kun, It's been a long time." The man voice was emotionless, almost robotic in his greeting.

"Haru-kun." Mamoru nodded politely. "I see the years have been kind to you. Your a Kayodai now, in the Yakuza?"

"Hai." Haru nodded, pulling out a pack of cigarettes from the pocket of his jacket. He tapped the bottom of the pack against his palm, shaking a yellow filter loose enough for him to pull free.

"I took your position when you left." He admitted, flipping the cigarette into his mouth and lighting it with a lighter in seconds flat. Motions so well memorized, he had tucked the packet and lighter back into his suit pocket and out of sight, before either of them could get a good look at it.

"Good for you, then." Mamoru stated, the awkwardness between them a physical barrier that even Jed could feel. The words 'left' was the most polite way of putting how Mamoru had escaped the Yakuza's control. Now he was treading dangerously back into their ranks, a willing soldier ready to sell his soul for decent pay day.

"Imagine my surprise, when my Shateigashra sends me out to greet you." Haru smirked, taking a long drag on his cigarette.

"Well, a man has to eat." Mamoru shrugged.

"True." Haru responded crisply.

"I though you would have found a way out by now, or an early grave?" Mamoru commented back, smiling at the snide smile playing across Haru's face.

"Well, I have quite the debt to pay off." Haru took a long puff, releasing smoke right into Mamoru's face.

A very obvious sort of disrespect that had Jed reaching beneath his jackets hem, for his hidden dagger hilt attached to his belt. That action would not go unpunished.

Mamoru saw the deadly motion and held up a staying hand, shaking his head to stall Jed's coming attack.

"I knew you wouldn't last long in the real world." Haru shrugged, the butt of his cigarette flaring a bright orange in the dimness of the alley.

"Well the civilian job market is a little sparce at the moment, " Mamoru laughed bitterly, "Christmas is coming up. " He stated non-nonchalantly. "So I don't need much, just a quick job or two for myself and my crew then you will never see me again. I promise you that." Mamoru glowered back at the man, having as little regard for him as he had been shown earlier.

Haru took stock of both Mamoru and Jed with long lingering glances.

"What makes you think the 'company' would accept you back with open arms?" Haru raised an eyebrow mockingly.

"Because our dear old Shateigashra, owes me one favour." Mamoru responded back coldly.

"Who else is in your 'crew'?" Haru asked skeptically, unable to refute that truth.

"I have three other's, all strong in hand to hand combat. Perfect guards or bouncer's, whatever the Shateigashra needs. " Mamoru responded confidently.

"Those positions are for trusted shatei, not outsider's." Haru laughed.

"Then let them prove themselves as loyal brother's to the Wakagashira. I will vouch for them if needs be. " Mamoru felt like he was begging for work. It was shameful and humiliating, he couldn't believe how his life had come full circle again. Back into the clutches of the crime syndicate, the very life he had struggled so hard to over come. But they needed yen to survive, he had a large amount of people now who needed his support. He felt responsible for them, as this supposed leader and king. That he needed to take care of them, prove his worth in any means possible.

Jed narrowed his eyes not liking how this conversation was spiralling downward.

Haru was silent for a bit, having an inner conversation with himself. Weighing his option's before promising anything.

"I doubt the way you left, the Oyabun would take you back. Even if our deal old Shateigashra is in your debt. But I might have some personal work for you and your boys." Haru smiled, finishing his cigarette with one last long drag before flicking the butt to the pavement.

"As in?" Mamoru arched an eyebrow meaningfully.

"I never put my whole future into the Yakuza's hands. I have my own side business's here and there to line my pockets. " Haru explained non-nonchalantly as if discussing the weather. He had cheated the Yakuza out of millions of yen over the years. Able to fool the old Shateigashra, making him believe he was a loyal soldier, grateful for his second chance toward penance, for his failures in youth. Highly charming when face to face, yet shameless in his underhanded deeds behind the old mans back. Which proved a lucrative lifestyle.

"Same old Haru, still biting the hand that feeds you." Mamoru laughed, as Haru soon joined in. The ice finally broken between them. Haru clapped Mamoru on the back companionably, pulling the back door to the gambling parlour open.

"I wouldn't say biting." Haru commented with a pained look. "Merely a nibble here and there. Totally harmless this time." He smiled slyly, making Mamoru shake his head in disbelief that he had gotten away with cheating the most powerful crime lords in all of Japan for this many years. Even after that major screw up stealing drugs from Osaka, when they were Bosozuko, that nearly cost him his life. He was amazed he had the stupidity or perhaps the rock hard balls to keep skimming off the Yakuza's profits.

"Lets have a drink and discuss your options, My old Bosozuko brother." Haru laughed, ushering them both inside.

Mamoru laughed politely striding into the darkness of the back hall, Jed cast Haru a meaningful look before following behind. Haru nodded, understanding the silent statement of brotherly loyalty Jed was displaying. He had had that kind of connection with Mamoru a very long time ago, when they had both been in the Bosozuko together as young men. But many years had separated them now, along with a very long history of decisions that had broken that trust.

* * *

Seiya was a mess, which would have been an understatement a couple hours back. He had long since left mess far behind. now he was closing in on somewhere between completely inconsolable and vomiting on his shoes. Slumped over the high polished wood of the bar, his dark Armani suit wrinkled and dishevelled. His dark silk shirt half untucked, looking completely depressed. With his head resting drunkenly upon his arm, currently folded under his flushed cheek. Idling spinning a short glass of bronze coloured alcohol in his finger's. He had managed to gamble away most of his signing bonus into the Panjinko machines, before retreating into the smoke and shadowed interior of the Parlour's bar.

A modest little hole of a place was wedged deep within the back streets of the Ginza district. A low end bar filled with the dregs of society, all seeking to drown themselves in cheap saki and beer. The establishment was small, with lacquered tables against the far side with plain wooden stools. The very same type of stool he was currently resting his butt loosely upon. The walls were earth toned, with hair line cracks in the paint. Framed poster's of beer labels used as cheap decorations.

The front window mirrored the bold, tacky glowing signs of the gambling strip. The crowds moving past the low key establishment as if it didn't exist. It wasn't a highly rated place, considering the high completion of the other casino's in the district. But the owner's did not make their money on the legit yen of the average citizen. The owner's ties to the underground crime syndicates in Tokyo is what kept it a float. A den of thieves and thugs seeking employment. With underground bets and gambling hiding amid the far tables. One could hear the whisper of cards and clatter of dice everywhere in the dimly lit pub.

The bar shelves behind the counter was black cork board, filled with old and new bottles, some clear, some smoked in various colours. Creating a monotone collage of glass that was striking to the eye, an unconscious display that was almost artistic to it's design. A dart board sat against the back wall with several drunk patrons arguing loudly over the current score.

The bartender, an old wizen man of heavy girth and deep wrinkles moved back and forth along the counter keeping track of his patrons in a paternal fashion. Wiping down sparkling clean beer mugs with a white towel, just to keep his hands busy. While visiting with those who needed advise or a keen ear, or merely serving drinks to those who just needed to escape life for a while. The old man had given him his ear for a good hour or more. Listening patiently to his sob story of unrequited love, loneliness and fears of growing old alone and unloved. It had depressed the man so bad, he had sought escape to the far side of the bar tending to other customer's sending him a sad grimace from time time, truly not having any advise the might help. Seiya was in a hell of his own creation, it would be up to him to figure out what he needed to do. To be happy again...

Seiya's vision way blurry and tinted bronze, as he stared through his whisky glass. The wavering image of his most hated rival swaggering into the bar from the back hall, was bewildering for a moment. He blinked uncertainly, believing it was merely a tragic vision brought on by to much alcohol. He had been brooding over Mamoru all night. Many vengeful thoughts crossing his mind, over how he was going to beat the crap out of him for hurting Usagi to badly. Then just moving back into her life and heart as if nothing had happened. With out any sort of punishment for his abandonment, of the most sweetest, caring and darling girl he had ever met. He just couldn't understand how she could just forgive him, forget all the months of pain and worry he had caused her. Seiya was seething, hunching over his glass, casting Mamoru dark looks under his arm. Glowering and grinding his teeth, as he listened to the man's grating voice. His smug laughter as he sat just behind him at a back booth. Only made his anger rise to uncontrollable levels. He felt like a volcano ready to explode, every time Mamoru spoke, his voice increased the pressure upon his rage. His fury building in intensity, slamming against his head like a drum. His whole body was hot, steaming from his raw fury, wanting to just turn around and confront him. Hit him, scream at him and his pompous attitude. How could he treat her so poorly, how could he just cast aside such a wonderful creature as if she meant nothing to him.

Like a cork exploding from a wine bottle, Seiya spun in his stool and leaped towards Mamoru's table.

"What the hell are you doing!" He shouted in Mamoru's face, knuckles white and curled on top of the table. Muscles straining not to lunge out and wrap his fingers around his throat and squeeze. The urge to strike him becoming hard to ignore now that they were inches away from each other. Staring each other down like two lion's ready to fight to the death.

Mamoru was taken a back, never expecting to see Seiya here. Jed who was seated beside him next to the wall shifted. Just enough to subtly reach his hand under his jacket hem and lightly finger his dagger hilt. If needs be he would let it fly and kill this aggressive drunk, if he laid even a hand on his king.

Mamoru narrowed his eyes, leaning back in his stool, drawing away from the sweaty, red face of Seiya. Seeking any kind of distance to calm his own fraying nerves. His own anger rising by Seiya's very pressence.

"Uhm...I don't think I understand? Seiya-kun." He answered politely. This man's timing was horrible, as always. He noticed Haru eye balling the front door with panicky eyes. They had been having a quiet conversation, discussing a local jewelry store with a catch of Diamonds that would fetch a handsome price on the black market. It would be a time sensitive and very delicate operation to lift those jewels, but the pay day would be huge! Then Seiya had burst in like a proverbial bomb. Killing the deals development in seconds flat.

"Perhaps this is a bad time, Chiba-kun." Haru stood, the scraping sounds of his stool drawing a moderate amount of attention from patron's close by.

Seiya passed the man a brief glance of disinterest. His glare zeroing in on Mamoru like a predator intent on disemboweling is prey.

"No..Haru. I'll clear this up, sit, have a drink. On me." Mamoru needed to salvage this meeting, he needed the money Haru's little heist might bring in.

Jed moved to stand along with him, but Mamoru shook his head. "Stay. I can handle this." He stated. Walking away from the table across to the bar. Seiya growled and followed, leaning in beside him at the bar, his hands twitching at his side.

"What is wrong with you?" Mamoru snarled under his breath. Seiya was one of his least liked people, this intrusion was only lowering his other wise low opinion of the shallow man.

"What is wrong with me...what is wrong with me?" Seiya repeated and laughed sardonicly. "You take off for months, leaving poor Usagi to fend or herself. And now barely a week later I find you in a bar! No doubt trolling for girls! With a couple other pathetic losers." He growled back.

"How do you know I've been gone?" Mamoru narrowed his eyes threateningly.

Seiya was quiet for a moment sizing him up.

"You know when I first met you...I thought you could be an up standing kind of guy. Kinda socially inept, a loner. I couldn't understand what the women saw in you. You attracted them almost effortlessly. But you always treated people right if not at least polite. Even the most annoying like my little cousin, you always dealt with him decently. When most people would have punched his lights out." Seiya began. "Then I find you in our dorm room with the most gorgeous woman I have ever met. I thought, wow. Chiba isn't gay! He actually has the balls to bring a girl back to an all boys dorm and try and get some action." Seiya laughed bitterly.

"Then after you got her to fall in love with you, you just leave her. No note, no word, nothing...just gone like smoke in the wind." He finished, crossing his arms over his chest and glowering down at him like judge, jury and soon to be executioner.

"I do not like repeating myself." Mamoru spoke with a deadly softness.

"Well, while you were gone someone had to pick up the pieces. " Seiya began smugly, "She was sad, lonely and needed companionship. I was more then willing to be that..." but he didn't get the chance to finish his statement. As Mamoru's fist exploded against his jaw, raising him off his feet and sending him flying towards the front window. Mamoru's mind was bursting with lewd images of Seiya touching her, kissing her, loving her in all the ways she needed most while he was gone. It sickened and enraged him beyond reason.

Mamoru's demonic rage tore through his self control like a beast released from a cage. His god like strength rocketing Seiya off his feet and through the front window. He smashed through the glass, like a meteor. Bouncing off the sidewalk outside, his head striking the ground hard. With a grunt he lay still.

Mamoru stood seething, face twisted up in a mask of deadly fury. Haru beat feet out the front door, utterly terrified. Jed was on his feet, as the crowds of terrified patrons swarmed for the door as well.

Screams and shouts and complete chaos broke out within the bar, making it hard for Jed to get to Mamoru's side. His sire though, saw none of the confusion and terror his god like rage was creating. Stalking through the broken window, his eyes glowing with a cold ice blue glare.

"You were warned never to touch her!" He bellowed to the prone, well dressed man now sprawled out on the pavement.

Seiya was gathering his wits slowly, groaning and struggling up on trembling arms. Wondering how the hell Mamoru had gotten so strong. It was strange...unnatural...giving him the oddest sort of shivers of dread. That rooted themselves deep in his gut, an icy fear not unlike a child's towards the unknown darkness the lurked in their rooms at night.

"Urgh...I never forced myself..." he began, as yet again his response was cut short. As Mamoru grabbed the collar of his suit jacket and slammed him up against the brick wall of the pub. Seiya felt like a smashed ballon, as all the air was forced out of his lungs. Gasping and retching he held on tight to his consciousness this time. Even though his vision of an enraged Mamoru was blurring and wavering. The edges darkening, taunting him that remaining conscious was fleeting.

"We...became...friends..." he struggled out through forced breaths. "Just...friends..."

Then under a sudden burst of energy and clarity, Seiya kicked out with his foot with all his strength. Nailing Mamoru a low blow to the groin. Grinning with satisfaction as Mamoru's face paled, then the man released his grip. Curling up and clutching his assaulted member with a whimper of dire pain.

"Sorry...man." Seiya stumbled back a few paces, raising his hands. "But you deserved that. I had only hoped it would have been the Odango that nailed you in the nuts."

"What the hell is going on." Mamoru grit his teeth. Before Seiya's fist collided with the side of his face,rocketing his head to the side.

"Pay back." Seiya stated, the swarming crowds finally spilling out the front door behind him. The screams and cries now accented by the howling sounds of police sirens.

Mamoru heard and saw none of this, lost to the red haze of battle. He lunged, grabbing Seiya around the waist and tackling him to the pavement.

Seiya grunted, slamming his palms against Mamoru's ears. Boxing him a good one and making his head ring.

But the stunning strike did nothing to deter him, Mamoru straddled his chest and began to punch him upside the head. Sending his head back and forth like a rag doll during a tumble dry.

It wasn't an honourable fight, or even a sane one for that matter. Both men hated each other with a vengeance, not enough to actually go for the kill. Just wanting to give one another a great deal of physical pain. But Mamoru wasn't a mere human any longer. His strength far superior now, along with heightened senses and abilities. His hits striking with an acuity and force to pummel every inch of Seiya's face.

Mamoru's hits were interrupted by about 50, 000 volts of electricity. His body shuttering violently as the police taser connected with his side. He screamed into the night, finally coming back to reality. Seeing several officer's surrounding him, guns trained upon him. The head officer must have been screaming at him to back down for while. Understanding that the police must have been giving him commands to stop assaulting Seiya, who was now laying beneath him. His face beaten into a bloody mess, chest rising and falling shallow and faint. He was prone and unmoving in a pool of his own blood.

Twisting and writhing under the taser's intense stun, he fell off Seiya's body. Curling up and falling unconscious. His last thoughts ones of shame and fear.

I could have killed him...

* * *

Serenity cried out, clutching her head as their bond flared in blinding pain.

(_Mamo-chan!)_

She had been in the middle of changing into a plain white cotton sleep shirt. She had been naked except for a pair of white bikini panties, now crumpling to the tambata wood floor as she felt the shooting pain of electrocution bombarding her body. Her body was on cold fire, every part of her in searing pain! The echo of the physical trauma Mamoru was under, attacking her body as she shared his pain. Reliving it for herself as an endless shooting agony, bursting from every nerve.

"Your majesty!" Mina shouted, having been hovering nearby. She dashed to her cousin's side, holding her convulsing body as tightly as she dared. Serenity's golden hair was fluttering wilding with the sharp movements of her slight body, her face pale, eyes squeezed shut in pain.

"Ami! Makoto!" She roared toward the closed divider, as a hot panic set in. Her whole body now surging with the call of Venus. Her Senshi power's flaring to life from within her soul, as an inner yellow glow began to anoint her skin. Her eyes glowed a brilliant blue, like a shimmering sapphire jewel. As her Guardian persona began to come alive within her.

The sound of thundering feet, was a distant echo, as Mina watched her precious little cousin writhe and twitch in insurmountable pain. Something was happening to Mamoru? Something extremely painful, it was leaking through the soul bond to her. Their bond was so incredibly strong, it was as alarming as it was stunning.

As Ami and Mako burst into the room, throwing the divider aside. It slammed like a bullet against the side of the room.

"What's happening!" Mako shouted coming along side her, dressed in dark green sleep pants and a white long sleeve undershirt. Her emerald eyes wide and filled with fear.

Ami was more controlled, striding up beside Mina surveying Serenity's now calming state with a calculated eye. Kneeling down and quickly assessing the Queen's body with light touches, as she shivered in Mina's arms. Making sure her pulse was strong, her eye's clear and unclouded by thrall. Her first thoughts being an attack by Ruin.

Endymion had explained how he had defeated the God of the Abyss, but he couldn't verify if Ruin was truly dead. So she assumed he wasn't and had been waiting, worrying and strategizing how he might strike back against them.

"It's the bond." Mina commented, stubbornly getting her power under control and pushing it back down. She had to conserve her power for when it was truly needed. So she struggled and fought the urge to transform back down deep within her soul.

"He needed me." Serenity moaned in shame, raising a hand to ward Ami back as she gathered her wits again.

Then the telephone rang, a shrill twittering sound that shattered the tense moment between them. Then they heard the irritated growl of Kunsite in the kitchen next door, followed by Zoi and Nephrite's clipped voices.

"I'm fine I need to get dressed. " Serenity commanded, as she struggled rise up to her feet, her legs still trembling slightly from the residual pain.

The three girls took their leave, closing the divider behind them as they headed down the hall to find out what was going on.

Seiya had awoken first to plain white brick walls and thick iron bars. Finding a modest toilet and sink set up in the corner. Several other inmates locked in neighbouring cells, eyes averted to the dull painted cement floor. Brooding over their own life courses.

He rose from his wood bench, to regard the still slumbering form of Mamoru in the other cot. The man was barely scratched, a black eye and a few shallow cuts along his jaw but other wise untouched by his punches. Clutching his temple he groaned then slumped over his knees, the grogginess and alcoholic haze of the hang over. The only thing keeping the true amount of pain his body was under at bay. Mamoru had worked him over good, he had never thought the quiet man was that strong let alone that fierce in a fist fight.

Slowly Mamoru roused himself, moving sluggishly as if his arms and legs were weighted. He rose up to a seated position, hunched over his knees, breathing heavily as if fighting with himself not to retch.

"Morning, Sleeping beauty." Seiya commented dryly, his voice low and croaking. Strained and weak from the battle he had just narrowly survived.

Mamoru raised his head but did not speak. Staring up at Seiya, shame clear on his face. Seiya's face was swollen and red, two black eyes and a busted nose. He looked like a beaten piece of meat, discoloured and disproportioned. Mamoru's deep blue eyes were then filled with a cold, burning fury. Seiya wasn't intimidated by his glare this time. It was not not directed towards him, but inward at himself. He was furious with himself over something that was eating away at him. Seiya drew himself up, set his chin and spoke calmly.

"Nothing happened between us. I never pushed and she would never allow it. She was loyal and devoted to you on such a pure and intense level. I never really stood a chance at replacing you, really." Seiya sighed in a defeated fashion, crossing his arms behind his head and leaning back against the cold brick of their cell. "I did try though, but she always put me in my place, every time I over stepped."

Mamoru never spoke just sat up taller and narrowed his eyes in distain.

"We ran into each other at the comic book store. I caught her selling all her manga, just to make rent. She had lost weight and was looking rather pale and drawn. " He started, his gaze falling inward to bleak memories of the hard times Usagi was going through.

He understood how much she hated being alone, hated the silence. He had left her with no support, barely understanding how to live in the Mortal Plane. He felt horrible at the struggle he had put her through.

Mamoru clenched his jaw, Usagi never told him the details of how bad things had been for her. Evading the topic every time it was brought it up now that he was home. Stating that it was in the past and she never lived in the past but the present. She wished to enjoy this time with him, so he was to just let it go.

"She needed help, needed someone." Seiya cast him a side long look, wondering if he was going to get jumped again. "So, I moved in."

Mamoru's jaw worked hard, grinding his teeth as he kept a steady hawk like stare on Seiya. His previous decisions cast in doubt. Going to the Dark Realms had been a fruitless effort. All he did was go and witness that Realms death. It wasn't worth the pain and fear he had put Usagi through.

"We became good friends and nothing more." He confirmed. "I just don't understand what was so important that it would take you away from her and keep you away for so long?" Seiya shook his head, his long pony tail swishing back and forth along his back.

Mamoru again said nothing, his mind spinning. She had said nothing about living with Seiya. Only brief stories about two new Senshi. Haruka and Michiru that she had become friends with, begun training with. She understood how much he hated this man. How he had bossed him around and treated him like a servant. Because he was a year behind in his studies. Strutting around their dorm apartment like the Lord of the Manner! Taunting and teasing him, humiliating him in front of their dorm mates. Always making sure he was seen as superior over him. Ultimately kicking him out to the street and destroying most of his belongings. Leaving them scattered over his front lawn in a pile of debris. Seiya was an Ass! Finding out not only had she become friends with the enemy, she had lied to him. Ultimately betraying his trust in her.

"Over one hundred days..." Seiya stated.

"Nani?" Mamoru was startled out of his dark thoughts.

"You bastard, you left her alone for over one hundred days!" Seiya jumped to his feet, his rage burning once more.

"What kind of heartless son of a bitch! Leaves the woman he loves all alone for so long!" Seiya exploded at him, his face red with rage.

Mamoru blinked not realizing how long he had truly been gone. The realization hitting him like a blow to the head.

"No money, or means to care for herself. This sweet, caring, selfless girl was so lost and alone. Struggling to survive every day with out you. " Seiya kept on, seeing the great amount of pain he was causing Mamoru and finding satisfaction in it.

"Do you have any idea how much that woman loves you?" He declared, raising his arms and pacing the cell. "You are the mother fucking sun and moon to her! To her there is nothing worth living for, if you are not around." he was bewildered and appalled. His voice both strong and quiet as it stated those soulful words.

"Yes, I love her just as much." Mamoru responded quietly. His eyes hurt, tears of remorse blurring his vision. He wasn't going to defend his love for her, not to the likes of Seiya, Kou. So he kept his peace, glowering down at his shoes.

"Then why?" Seiya demanded. "Why just take off with out a word?"

"I sent word back with Rei, that's all I could do." he answered, wondering idly why he was defending himself now. Seiya, Kou was a hound dog extraordinaire, who only looked for a fast fuck. Unable to commit or keep a girlfriend past a week. Honestly what the hell did he know of love?

"She was a mess, you piece of shit! Rei didn't show up until a month later!" Seiya exclaimed unable to control his temper. "Crying almost everyday, with this sad vacant look in her eyes. I tried to make her happy, tried to keep a smile on her face. But it was all only fleeting." Seiya sighed, slumping back onto his cot.

"I can never truly make her happy." He cast Mamoru a serious look. "I was the fill in, the alternate prince. You...you are her true prince. " He continued then jumped back to his feet. "You better damn well stick around now, make up for the hurt you caused and keep her happy. Because if she ever gets fed up with your bullshit! I will snap her up in a heart beat and I will never let her go!" He pointed at him, declaring his intentions with all the determination of a conquering hero.

"You are a real selfish, arrogant piece of work. Chiba." Seiya glowered, "I never understood how much I hated you till you hurt her. "

"That's why you tried to put your fist down my throat." Mamoru mocked, his voice sounded strange in his ears. Strained and uncertain, he was so worked up emotionally inside it was hard to keep it modulated.

"Pay backs a bitch." Seiya commented sarcasticly, knowing damn well Mamoru gave back more then he got. They remained that way, just staring at each other for the next hour. Mamoru lost in his tortured thoughts over his recent poor yet well meaning decisions. While Seiya remained in a bleak sort of amusement at his twisting pain.

The bond was on fire between them. He could feel how worried and anxious Serenity was. It was throbbing behind his eyes, making his left foot jump in agitation. Yet he couldn't find the strength to communicate with her. He was just to worked up, it was bad enough she was enduring this emotional backlash from him. Her pain and stress all caused by him...as always.

He truly was a bastard.

Seiya as giving him odd looks now, arms crossed over his chest. Leaning back against the brick wall as if this was just a small vacation. Smug and confident he would be getting out soon.

"How long did you live with her?" Mamoru asked softly, choking on the very idea that this man had spent the evenings in her company, slept in very same house and woke to her each morning.

"About three months, close to four." Seiya responded with a shrug.

Mamoru nodded, now reviewing the changes to his home with more scrutiny. The new microwave, blender and various baking pans. The new television now adorning the little stand in his living room. "The bed in her bedroom?" He was loathed to admit that was an addition of his.

"She bought it with her own money." He stated, "I can't believe you made her sleep on the floor on that thin, moldy sleeping matt of yours. You are so god damn cheap, ya know. "

"Is it yours." Mamoru responded back with a bit more force, needing an answer. He had been sleeping, snuggling and ultimately making love upon that mattress for the last week or so.

"It was my sister's. " He sighed, "She died in a fire years back, she would be happy it was being put to good use instead of rotting in the parents garage."

Mamoru shuttered, he wanted nothing to tie him to Seiya. Dead sister or not, that bed was going to go. Along with everything else Seiya had left behind. Seeing that stuff around would only infuriate him now. Mamoru was making plans of purging the house of every item that Seiya had left behind, wiping all memory of the encroacher upon his kingdom.

"You made bail." A crisp baritone broke Mamoru's staring match at his shoes. He raised his head to find an dark haired officer standing beyond the cell with a set of keys in his hand.

Serenity stood at his elbow, her hair a flowing golden wave down her back, curling at the back of her knees. Dressed in her heavy brown winter jacket and jeans. Her thick winter boots melting ice upon the cement floor. Standing pale and shaking behind the policeman, her hands clasped meekly in front of her. Looking fragile and full of worry.

She knew by the raging emotions thundering through their bond that her secret was out, that he was less then pleased at being left in the dark about it.

Seiya sat forward at the sight of her, suddenly full of life again. An eager smile on his face, a faint hope in his eyes.

"Come with me, Mr. Chiba." The policeman pulled the bars aside, waving for Mamoru to exit the cell.

Seiya instantly deflated against the wall, his heart thoroughly shredded. He should have known she would choose him. He was starting to feel like a glutton for punishment, always convincing himself that she just might pick him over Chiba.

Serenity refused to look at him, looking utterly depressed. Her whole body tensing as Mamoru moved behind her. Staring down at her, not with gratitude but hot accusation. Swallowing she remained rooted in the narrow hall as the officer closed the cell and guided Mamoru out of the holding area and back to the group of people waiting for him at the front desk.

"Gomen..." She muttered shamefully to Seiya.

Seiya rose resolutely to his feet, approaching her at a measured pace. As if ever step was a struggle against an invisible weight.

"Don't Odango." He stood before her, staring down at the top of her head. Hiding his misery behind a mask of indifference. Slipping a hand through the bars he lifted her chin, making her look up at him.

Giving her a grim smile, as he noticed tears trailing down her cheeks. Her wide blue eyes so full of misery, mirroring the agony he felt inside. His face was starting to hurt now, a welcomed distraction to he misery he felt inside.

"Do not feel sorry or guilty for how you feel. I know I can never measure up to him. I understand that..." He swallowed hard, the lump of admitting that his infatuation was truly one sided, was far to hard to bear. "That I am not good enough." He thinned his lips, as the flow of tears down her face increased, her lips trembling at held in sobs. His heart was breaking and he felt a piece of her own as well.

"Go to him." He let go of her chin, releasing her in so many other ways. Turning his back on her and proceeding to the far wall.

Serenity stood frozen, watching as he raised an arm up against the wall then leaned his forehead against it. He looked miserable, sagging against the cold brick, utterly and truly defeated in both spirit and body. She felt horrible, but their was nothing she could do. His love was his alone. She did love him but just not in the ways he wished. With a small cry she darted out of the holding area. Leaving him brooding, broken and alone in the cell.

She couldn't say goodbye...

Neither could he...


	7. Chapter Three

**Howdy all! **Sorry for the late updates, I have been taking my time with my own stories. Wanting the chapter's to turn out just right. I am grateful for your patience.

Thanks to all who have reviewed, fav'd and followed this arc.

Mavebelikova:I am very glad I got you hooked! I noticed you review for my joint work 'Rise of the Messiah' with Max333. I hope to keep you eagerly waiting for more.

Revy679:As always your reviews keep me motivated, thank so much!

Guest:All the poems were from the previous arc's, I listed them first as reference material since I will be going into detail over each one during this final instalment. I will also be adding an appendix at the end since I have so much history, bloodlines and Gods in this story.

LoveInTheBattlefield: Sorry to keep you waiting, been re-reading my last two arc's to make sure I do not forget anything.

Guest: Uh oh indeed. =)

Tryntee13:It's going to get intense before it gets better. I have been writing their evolving love based upon the seasons. During Rhapsody: She arrived in spring and that was when it bloomed, by summer their attraction for each other had heated up. Then came Ballad:Their love grew towards a level of comfort and companionship in the fall. As winter set in so did their struggles apart, now their love is suffering. At least I was trying to create those allusions.

All right then, enjoy this chapter it is a bit heart breaking but I think you all knew it was coming.

* * *

**First Movement**

Mortal Sonata

The bus ride home was a cold and awkward affair. An unspoken division already begun between two Realms. Serenity and her remaining three guardian's sat along one side of the bus, while Mamoru and his guards took up the other. The part of the bus they found seating in had a line of benches that faced one another. None of the Guards or Guardian's knew what to do or even if they should speak up about the coming storm between their king and queen. Ami sat on the edge of the little group, in her white ski jacket and jeans. Her face turned in contemplation towards the window on their side. Avoiding the silent tension, tapping a finger repeatedly upon the faded plastic bench, creating an annoying beat in everyones ears. Mako sat beside her in a dark brown heavy bomber with fake fur trim around the hood and navy track pants. Dividing her attention between glowering at Mamoru and passing Serenity concerned glances. Serenity was wedged between her and Mina. She kept her eyes averted to her bulky winter boots, unable to meet Mamoru's gaze. Her fingers playing nervously with the pearled wool along the corner hem of her black pea coat. Mamoru for his part had long since turned to face the window on his side, healing his bruises as a means to distract himself. His arm draped over the back of the bench, his dark leather bomber enshrouding his powerful chest. Unzipped and falling open to reveal his white dress shirt, now slightly damp around the collar and underarms from sudden stress sweat. The rough material of his jean's creating a scratching sound as his left leg kept hopping, exasperating the anxiousness around him. A brooding dark air clouding his features as he silently watched the night time traffic passing by.

Mina sat stiffly dressed in a short jean jacket, with a tight yellow hoody beneath. With a equally tight jean skirt and yellow leggings. She draped a protective arm over her little cousin's shoulder, sensing her unease and anxiety through their Senshi link. Mina could see the strain upon Mamoru's face as he dealt with the backlash of this tension between his beloved. Serenity was forcing back her tears, refusing to allow them to fall. Blinking and softly clearing her throat to stay in control.

Mamoru's frustration, his hurt feelings and sense of betrayal slamming into her mind like a mallet. She had sought to speak to him privately through their bond as they boarded the bus but he had shut her out. Blocking his thoughts from her, dealing with the pain it caused. Uncaring about the agony it put her through at being shunned so forcefully.

In truth Mamoru was so worked up, he couldn't put voice to all the turbulent feelings tumbling like rocks in a blender in his mind. He did not want to say anything cruel due to his anger, nor stupid or brash because of his hurt pride. So he remained silent, for now. Silence was his best defence.

Kunsite sat beside him, dressed rather smartly for going to a police station to bail out his king. In a full slate grey suit and black tie. His heavy black cotton trench coat draped over his knees. He had been job hunting all day and had managed to find himself a good job out in Shibuya. His exciting news to remain unsaid as his King's stress sealed his tongue. His king was hurting, confused and frustrated and he would need his guidance. At least he hoped Endymion would seek his counsel, he wasn't one to force his opinions. He was only an Elysian knight he had a duty to protect him, but his lowly station tied his hands. It would be unseemly for him to butt into his King's affairs with out approval. But this situation could easily destroy his kings relationship. He understood the devastation of lost love he did not want Endymion to go through that same pain.

Nephrite was on Mamoru other side, chewing on his lower lip or sucking on it. Creating a sharp moist noise that was irritating Mamoru. The man had his rusty red hair laying wild and unkept around his shoulder's. Dressed in a simple red plaid flannel button up shirt and worn baggy jeans, his hands stuffed into his side pockets. A bright red wool scarf wrapped around his neck as an after thought for the cold weather outside. Leaning back against the seat, staring up at the curved roof and side trim, plastered with advertisements. Scrutinizing each one as if they truly interested him.

Jed was a silent shadow at the end of the bus, sitting alone on the back bench subtly downing his whiskey in it's silver flask in record time. Huddling in his dark brown jacket, staring with narrowed eyes towards Mamoru. His mind whirling at the intense rage he witnessed inside his king tonight. He would have killed that man if the police hadn't gotten involved. The idea that Endymion could so easily take an innocent life chilled him to the core. His time worn memories of the noble, hotheaded, sharp tongued boy from Elysian now cast into a dark perspective. He wasn't the boy he knew? The time apart had changed him or perhaps this darkness of character was merely hidden deep inside of his King just now coming to into the light.

Mina guided her anguished cousin ahead of the group, down the dark sidewalk before the old stone privacy fence. Ami was at a loss, walking behind Serenity lost in thought. Mako was stubbornly giving Mamoru the stink eye over her shoulder, not knowing what was going on just that he was the cause. Mamoru face completely healed by the time they arrived home. Once again the blemishes were wiped clean leaving his chiseled features as flawless as ever. Though the handsome qualities were hidden in a mask of contained fury. As he was clenching and unclenching his jaw, enduring Makoto's silent threats not meeting her eyes. Glaring down at his black leather steel toed boots, his shoulder's straining, muscles twitching with a need to lash out and attack something. Kunsite walked behind him, a grim shadow paying close attention to every emotion displayed upon everyones faces. Surveying the aftermath of Seiya's rash gambit like an undertaker. Nephrite lagged behind with Jed speaking in hushed tones, wanting the full story as to what happened.

Mamoru stormed up the incline of the hill, his riding boots crunching the frozen pebbles like grinding bones beneath his feet. Serenity cringed and shied into Mina's side as his enraged aura fled past them. It was like a physical blow, she was avoiding. Seeking protection from him with Mina. Her heart was beating fast in her chest, a roar in her ears that was making her light headed. Moving as if in a fog, so overwhelmed by their raging link and her stress and worry. She had never seen him so angry and it was all directed towards her like a knife repeatedly stabbing into her. Her whole body ached with a burning ice feeling, her skin felt raw as if the slightest touch would send shards of intense pain through out her being.

He entered the house loudly, barely containing his anger now. The front divider slamming behind him as he lost control of himself for a moment. Kicking his boots off, to rebound off the wooden flooring by the doorway the impacts resounding down the hill. Retreating to the back hall and down to his bedroom like a overwhelmed child in need of a time out to gather his composure.

Several minutes later Kunsite entered the house along with Neph and Jed.

"What the hell happened?" Zoi emerged from the kitchen, still dressed in his fuzzy sky blue sleep pants and white t-shirt. His long dusty blonde hair tied back with an elastic band, face creased with worry. He had silently watched Endymion thunder down the hall in a fury. He knew his king had gotten into a fight and was in jail but that was the extent of his knowledge.

Kunsite sent Zoi a cold dispassionate look, heading down the hall to stand guard before Endymion's divider. Leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed over his chest.

Neph and Jed settled themselves down under the heavy blankets of the kotatsu. Jed had hung up his jacket, rubbing the chill off his bare arms since he was only dressed in a thin dark long sleeve mock neck shirt. Neph was folding his scarf absently on the table top his face a stone mask. Zoi huffed and sat down at the table across from them, staring at his comrades intently until Jed groaned and went back into the sordid story he had just finished for Neph.

* * *

Mako had forced a trembling Serenity to sit on the stiff white pillow of the wicker bench out on the veranda. Holding her close and rubbing her shoulder's soothingly. While Ami leaned against the back railing, staring out over the frozen tundra of their front yard. Mina was licking her lips, casting rueful looks down the side of the house towards the thick screens of the back bedroom Mamoru was now holed up in.

"I need to face him...explain everything." Serenity sighed, attempting to rise to her feet. Having steeled her courage she was ready to confront him. As Mako restrained her gently, pushing her back down when her butt attempted leave the cushion.

"Let him simmer down a bit. Explain to us what's happened." Mako offered, having no back story as to what had made Mamoru so furious.

Serenity moaned, then plunged into the last few months explaining everything to them from Seiya's forcefully moving in, to her job for Wisman and the new Senshi, to the mission she was on now to stop the Heart snatcher's. Mina paled, then exploded.

"Serenity! Are you insane! You are not even trained as a Senshi yet. Your taking on a Dark Moon Royal family all on your own!" She was livid, her breath coming out in ragged pants.

"Uranus and Neptune have my back, every time I go into that mansion. Uranus has also been training me." Serenity retaliated, irritated that Mina thought so little of her common sense.

"You didn't even tell us when we got back." Mina groaned.

"Things were busy...and I guess I just never thought about it. Cleaning over there and investigating has just become routine for me. I guess. " She offered, a flimsy excuse she knew.

"Rei knows better!" Mina snarled, turning from her to cast a bitter survey of the dark lawn. As if searching for the absent girl. She wasn't one of Serenity Guardian's anymore but still she should still have some sense of responsibility of taking care of her little sister at least.

"She should have gone in there with you, had your back...what the hell has she been doing for the last few months." Mina growled under her breath so very disappointed in her.

"She tried but she couldn't get in. Unlike you she has faith in me, that I can take care of myself now." Serenity shot back, bitter and irritated at her smothering cousin.

While Mako just stared at her with awe. Ami was impassive hiding her true emotions, a calculating look in her eyes.

"The whole White Moon army was decimated taking on the Dark Moon's Castle. And the Royal family has been hiding out in the Mortal Realms all this time. The White Moon is totally defenceless now." Ami intoned.

Serenity never knew the extent of the war, just that the Dark Realms had not be saved and been swallowed by Tartarus just like Elysian.

"Which is why we need to get home." Mina commented, sending Serenity a dark meaningful look.

"I can't...Wisman is planning something with those Heart snatchers. He's breeding them to create some kind of unbeatable army." Serenity advised, sitting on her hands since the ice in the air outside was staring to freeze them.

"HeartSnatchers...those are the demon's who guarded Ruin back at his temple?" Ami mused.

"He was hiding out in the Dark Moon's castle. They were protecting him." Mako added.

"Which means this Wisman's is in bed with the Keeper." Mina sighed, brushing some stray strands of honey blonde hair behind her now red and frozen ear. The tip of her nose as well was becoming a bit rosy, her fair complexion unable to hide the cold as well as her dark haired companions.

"Do you think this is part of a grander plan?" Mako observed, as she pulled Serenity into her side, feeling how cold she was becoming. The small woman handled the cold the worst of them all, coming down from a high level of stress. She was now shivering against Mako, her whole body quaking with a bone weary chill. With an arm draped tightly around her slender shoulders, Mako offered her more of her own body heat. Serenity sighed, cuddling into her tallest Guardian accepting her warmth gratefully. It was a fragile comfort though, that was unable to penetrate any deeper then her skin. Her inner pain at hurting Mamoru was sadly beyond Mako's ability to soothe.

"Ruin has a plan, he has been implementing it step by step for eon's." Ami stated, her words cool and full of foreboding.

"It's all in the Elder Scrolls." Rei's voice broke through the tense moment.

They all looked up to find the raven haired woman standing before the veranda. Dressed in tight black leather pants and a ruby red bomber jacket with fake snow white fur along the hood. She held a young scruffy looking young man by the back of the neck in a vice like grip. He was dressed in a pair of ripped jeans and a white t-shirt with a soft green plaid flannel shirt unbuttoned over top. With a silver stud earring in one ear and a pair of dog tags around his neck and several simple silver rings adorning his fingers. His mild mannered personality now over hauled to look like some bad ass street punk.

Yurichiro stood cowed before them. A flush of shame adorning his cheeks as he kept his soft brown eyes averted to the frost laying like a crisp white blanket upon the veranda's wood floor. His dark brunette hair was dusting low over his dull brown eyes obscuring his mournful face even more.

"Finally found my wayward Guard, living it up in some online cafe out in Moto Azabu. Seems he's found himself a little girlfriend he has shacked up with." Rei announced, cuffing him upside the head. Yurichiro took the abuse silently, acting chastised and sorry. When inside he was smug, his Mistress has fallen for Beryl's little alibi very easily. Able to weave himself back into their midst as a spy with very little suspicion. Beryl already knew Rei very well thanks to all the information Yurichiro had offered her over the last month. She knew the woman's strengths and weaknesses, very well. She was strong willed, almost stubborn but highly reserved. Hot headed and easy to enrage. With a very high opinion of herself and a very low opinion of all men. Knowing she had very little regard for men, assuming the worst from them at all times. She had placed Yurichiro in that same unsavoury reputation as being nothing but a hormone driven dog. It was perfection. Rei found him in a compromised position in the back booth of the cafe, taking advantage of some nameless high school student. With her shirt half off and his hand up her skirt. Rei had pulled him off and dragged him out back and verbally beaten him down for it. Completely appalled he would take advantage of a young woman in public like that, with no regard for her comfort or respect for her maiden reputation. She might have been completely embarrassed to be publicly mauled like that. He risked her being ridiculed or stamped as a slut by her peers.

He had attempted to defend himself that she was his girlfriend and that it was alright. When in reality Beryl had cast a spell on the girl only a few minutes prior to lower her inhibitions, so Yurichiro with his limited seduction skills could feel her up in full view of Rei. Then after her verbal lashing, Rei felt he knew his place again she had dragged his sorry carcass back to the house.

"You don't need me anyway...this place is way to crowded too..." He mumbled bitterly receiving another smack in the back of the head.

"Your not even a man! You shouldn't even be living with a woman yet." Rei tossed back acidicly. Sounding like some irate older sister.

Yurichiro kept his peace, the back of his head was starting to really hurt, she had been striking him repeatedly in that same spot the whole way here. Her strength and accuracy to hit the exact same angle and target the base of his skull was uncanny. But not implausible since she was the Guardian of Mars. The elemental gods didn't choose their Champions lightly, she had always had potential to be a great warrior and Aries had seen that.

"I am not going into that right now." Mina grinded her fingertips into her temples. "I am quite disappointed in you Rei!" She shot back at the Soul Hunter.

"What?" Rei huffed back, allowing Yurichiro to slump away into the house like a beaten dog.

"You disappeared...again!" Mina exclaimed. "Leaving us all in the dark as to what was going on around here."

Rei's face fell into a dark scowl, her hands going to her hips staring up her one time leader with distain.

"Queen Serenity was hunting down the Dark Moon Family and they were here the whole time!" Mina continued.

"How was I suppose to know that, it wasn't like you told me anything about the war." Rei shot back.

Mina rolled her eyes, "We have been back for about a week, you disappeared the next day. You barely hang around long enough to say hi, let alone have a simple conversation. That's on your shoulder's."

Rei glared silently up at her, her dark lavender eyes turning a deep black with the amount of fury contained in her stare.

"Well now it's to late, everything's a mess now. I might have been able to cushion this terrible situation if I had known about it. " Mina grumbled.

"What?" Rei sighed, finally mounting the veranda to stand toe to toe with Mina.

"Serenity's got some boy toy on the side and Mamoru is pissed." Mina stated with impatience.

"I do not!" Serenity jumped to her feet indignantly, glaring up at her cousin in contempt. "I am not some slut like you!" She lashed out then slapped her hands over her mouth in shame. Those words had been so hurtful, her anger so misdirected she was instantly humbled.

"Gomen..." She muttered, sitting back down her anger deflating. Mako enveloped her right away as tears began to fall down her face.

"How easily eggs and oaths are broken..." Mina shot back at Rei, pushing the dark haired woman aside to stomp off down the frozen yard. So very frustrated with herself and the Fire warrior for not being able to protect Serenity from this heartache.

"Seiya..." Rei turned to confront Serenity seriously.

"He and Mamoru got into a fight tonight. He told him everything about moving in and taking care of me. Now Mamoru thinks I cheated on him." Serenity muttered, hiccuping as loud sobs finally broke through her barrier's. Turning into Mako's embrace, burying her face into her chest as great sobs rocked through her small body.

"I'm not so sure you didn't." Rei commented to herself. From what she had seen they had been close, to close for her liking.

"Either way, unless our royal lover's can mend things. This place will be strained and somewhat hostile. Not a comfortable environment for anyone." Ami advised.

"Then I'll apologize...I'll make things right." Serenity pulled away from Mako.

"Are you in the wrong?" Ami arched an eyebrow. Forcing the young woman to truly think about her level of fault in this tense situation.

Serenity blinked uncertainly then slowly sat back down, her thoughts falling inward wondering how she was going to handle this. She didn't feel like she had cheated on him, or betrayed him in anyway. Then why did she feel so horrible, so guilty...

"You shouldn't apologize just to placate him. Mamoru isn't so obtuse, he would see right through you." Rei observed, glancing over to the shadowed screens of his bedroom. Catching sight of his silhouette behind the heavy rice paper. Wondering if the man was listening in on their conversations out here.

"I am sorry for hurting him, even if it wasn't intentional." Serenity sniffed, meekly wiping away some tears her cries under control again.

"Everything is intentional to some degree." Ami sighed, "He left you all alone, you were hurt, mad perhaps embittered that he cast you aside to go on some Hero's errand."

"I am not that shallow...I was just really, really worried about him. About all of you." Serenity confessed, yet Ami's words had her thinking. Deep down perhaps she felt those things, but her growing close to Seiya wasn't to hurt Mamoru. Seiya had come to her rescue, asked nothing from her but her companionship. He had been there for her when she needed a friend the most. His friendship was true and unconditional...there was no hidden agendas?

"Could you give him up?" Mako asked, slipping her hand into her's and giving it a comforting squeeze.

Serenity shot her startled gaze around to Makoto. All of her friends were older, Makoto was the closest to a true adult out of all of them. She had loved and lost and loved again. While Mina being the oldest had yet to fall in love. She was a user, seeing men only a means for pleasure and nothing more. Rei hated all men and never had anything seriously romantic in her life. Her fling on Mars with the Rebel leader was intense but it wasn't love. From the heated, passionate stories she had heard. Rei had merely had a very exciting affair but there was no love involved. Ami was too preoccupied with her studies to pursue romance, she wasn't really interested in it either.

"I...I really don't know?" Serenity breathed, her chest feeling heavy. A weight of misery had settled there and was slowly crushing all the air from her lungs.

Mako smiled weakly, patting her hand soothingly. "I think it's time you face him. You two have a-lot to work out."

Serenity sat frozen for a brief moment, listening the the rapid beat of her heart. Understanding that she had to move, that it was time to start to mend things with him. Yet her body would not move, her mind was lost in a thick haze of dread. Swallowing and taking several deep breaths she found her courage once more and stood up. Like a bleak spirit she walked away, entering the house silently. Hanging up her coat, leaving her in a soft white v-neck cardigan that hugged her curves and just barely covered her stomach. The hem brushing the waistline of her hipster jeans.

Walking down the hall, every step feeling like a lead weight growing heavier upon her heart. Enduring the confused, somewhat accusing stares of Endymion's guards as she past the kitchen. Feeling humiliated by their stares, renewing the feelings of shameful betrayal that Mamoru had cast upon her earlier.

Kunsite moved aside as she approached, not meeting her eyes as he passed her down the hall. Serenity avoided his gaze as well, to caught up in her worries over the coming strained conversation.

Standing before the door to their bedroom, her mind spiralling down many starts to this confrontation. All ending quite wistfully in a reconciliation of passion and forgiveness. She felt the waves of his anger mixing with her anxiety. It twisted up inside her like oil and water, clashing but never finding harmony.

With a heavy sigh she resigned herself to face him. Honestly she knew from the very moment Seiya moved in that things would come to this. That she would have to atone for what she allowed to happen. She had been weak, lonely and desperate and had allowed Seiya to fill in for Mamoru during his absence. With that tortured understanding in mind she opened the divider, slipping quietly into the room.

The lamps were off, giving the bedroom a gloomy foreboding quality that had her glued to the doorway. Then a shard of moonlight spilled into the far corner of the room. As Mamoru pulled the outer screen aside and was attempting to push her cot out of the house. He was dressed only in his jeans,

resembling some mythical titan. The tight muscles of his back and shoulder's rippling as he fought with the heavy wooden cot. Shoving and swearing under his breath as he tossed the piece of bulky furniture out of the house. The soft pale light of the moon and deep shadows from inside the room, that angled over his face and bare chest creating a very powerful and frightening image.

"Mamo...Mamoru?" She questioned softly, though inside she was screaming at his assault upon her things. She had worked hard to pay for that bed, as she had for all the new things within the house.

With a satisfied sigh he dusted off his hands and slowly closed the divider, sealing the room back into total darkness.

Usagi bit down on a corner of her lower lip, swallowing and fighting back the urge to whine. She was scared of him, in that moment in the black void of the bedroom. With the rage boiling under the surface between them. She was down right frightened. She had never seen this side of him, his temper was always held in check, restrained by his near obsessive control over his emotions. He had alluded to being prone to great anger, even on the Celestial Moon, the angel, Micah had seen a burning temper inside of him.

She had witnessed his fighting rage before when protecting her, his complete lack of emotion towards killing when he left Diamonde to burn to death in his car. Never had that cold burning rage been directed towards her.

"I never want to see anything that belongs to him in this house." Mamoru stated, his voice stern and controlled.

Usagi was silent, blinking back scared tears.

"There is nothing left in this house that was his..." She responded back meekly.

"Really, then why is his sister's bed now decorating the front lawn?" He stated in a low threatening tone.

(That bed was never his...it was his sister's. Then it became mine, when I bought it with my own money) Usagi cast into his mind, unable to hold her true thoughts back. Needing to defend herself, her actions and decisions were not meant to hurt him. She managed to become stronger more self sufficient in his absence and under Seiya's encouragement. The act of tossing out one of her belongings was cruel and it hurt her pride. But knowing he was simmering and would soon explode. She didn't want the humiliation of him yelling at her spreading through out the house as well. Perhaps alerting the neighbours to this fight. So she chose to change the battlefield and communicate wordlessly.

(It was CHAIRITY!) He bellowed through their link. (He is throwing my lack of wealth in my face! Trying to buy you off with things I could never afford! It was a form of disrespect towards me.) His words at first booming in her mind turned into a low snarl of pure hatred.

Usagi blinked rapidly, her ears ringing from the inside by the volume of his thoughts. Never seeing it that way, the clarity of the subtle insult Seiya had done to him hitting her like slap across the face.

She had to admit it was slightly easier facing him, when she could not see the pain and anger that was twisting his features. But the turbulent emotions so thick in the room was making her dizzy, giving her a throbbing headache. She never truly saw the bed that way, at least not after she had paid for it herself. Seiya had come to her rescue, had paid the rent she could not afford. Then things became shared, she was never dependant on him for anything. Not like she was with Mamoru, only with him did she want to feel protected, cared for and loved. But tonight all she felt was resentment, bitterness and acidic rage. It was eating him up inside and she couldn't find the words to soothe him.

This anger was coming from more then one source...it was a long seeded emotion that had been festering inside of him since he was a young boy. This situation was allowing it to spill forth, find an outlet for release.

(Perhaps in the beginning.) She admitted, aiming to explain how their relationship had changed to one of mutual support. But he cut off her words.

(Did you kiss him again. Usako) He shot back, his tone clipped. Her endearment sounding harsh like a swear word.

Usagi was silent for a moment, wondering how to answer. They gone over that kiss before, the memory had been hazy at best. Her story to him a mudded half truth. He had forgiven her but only because she had taken no responsibility in that kiss. But in time it had become more clear and again she had kept it to herself. He was so volatile right now, like a storm churning. Any small thing could set him off. She wondered if he ever did lose his control if she could withstand the true extent of his fury.

(I understand now how Lunarian's lie...how they get around this bond that allows every thought, every emotion to be shared.) He laughed bitterly. (Silence.) he finished bitterly.

Usagi's mouth fell open in stunned surprise, not realizing he had seen her lack of forthrightness over Seiya as lying. She was just being a coward, selfish even, not wanting to rock the boat perhaps. Wanting to enjoy the good times and not ruin them with unwanted confessions.

"I'm sor...sorry..." She broke down, the apology tumbling out between gasping sobs. Pressing her hands into her face as her cries grew louder, more full of panic and heart felt pain. As Mamoru refused to comfort her, not moving an inch closer to her. He stood on the other side of the room, merely watching her cry herself hoarse. A look of disbelief crossing his face before twisting into revulsion.

"I can't believe you actually kissed him, again." He brushed his hands through his hair, holding it back tight against his head. "I thought we had meant something... I thought." He couldn't finish his sentence to completely flabbergasted that she had actually done it.

(You mean everything to me!) She wailed in his mind. (It was only the once...)

(But you admit it was on purpose now.) He growled back once again dealing her dishonesty.

"I was scared...and couldn't let the lord of Shadow's have my virginity. So I tried to seduce Seiya...I was drunk and so very frightened. Then you called my name and it cleared my head enough to run away..to run into your arms." She confessed, through broken sobs.

Mamoru began to laugh, loud and with out pretence. An honest laugh that he indulged in rarely. He found the whole thing so amusing, that she would whore herself just to save the realms. It was totally her, selfless and completely innocent towards anything beyond the moments themselves.

Usagi was confused and bewildered not expecting that kind of oddly sarcastic reaction. She had fallen to her knees in the dark, hugging herself and rocking softly to ease some of the tension coursing through their link. Her whole body felt like it was on fire, over taxed from to many intense feelings she just wanted to curl up and avoid any further conversations with him. This was all just to much to handle.

"Wow...and I thought you had kissed him while I was away. But you gave him that courtesy long before hand. " Mamoru was beyond rage at this point. "Perhaps, now you'll let him fuck you too? Now that I know how willing you are to give that bastard rights to your body." His words were cruel, a calculated strike to hurt her.

"Never.." She hissed back. "It was a desperate act, a impetuous mistake. You have to believe me, Mamoru I never meant to hurt you. " She attempted to defend.

(Don't wail and spout excuses to try and soothe me! Action's always speak louder then shallow words. If I meant so much to you, if your love for me was so absolute. Then fucking him to save the realms would have never entered your mind.) He growled back. (When it comes to you...I would choose you over the Realms. As long as you were safe and sound and in my arms, the realms could be swallowed by the Abyss and I would not care!) He confessed, his heart feeling completely shredded.

Listening with out remorse as she took one shuttering breath after another unable to respond.

"While I was off fighting true demons' in your mother's war, killing thousands of Ruin's soldiers. Bathing myself in the blood of countless battles, watching as your mother's army was brutally cut down. Having to wade through the bodies of the fallen, attempting to save your mother. To save a whole realm of living creatures. Who did not deserve to be turned to stone. To have their soul's sucked out of them. To power the Tartarus Crystals that were consuming the whole place. I witnessed so many horrible things, endured the very abyss itself. " He took a deep breath, cleansing his voice and calming his emotions. The loss of his heaven, of his beautiful, perfect future with her and their daughter a silent torture on his soul. " You were here, happy and content in another man's arms." He thrust his guilt at her like sharp dagger's, each piece of his tirade stabbing into her heart again and again.

She gasped, taking a shuttering breath as silent tears flowed down her cheeks.

"I didn't leave because I wanted to hurt you...I left because I felt I needed to try and save that world. I had no chance to save my own Realm...Hell I was the one who dammed it!" He roared. "I failed...like I always do!" He spun on his heel and punched out at the outer divider. His fist ripping a hole through the flimsy screen easily. The ice and frozen wind from outside whistled into the room, stunning the hot skin of his chest offering little comfort. To a man breaking inside, his confidence in himself gone. He had so many doubts eating him up inside, and now to find out the one true thing in his life. Has found solace in the arms of another. It was the final blow and something had snapped inside of him.

"Mamo-chan..." She rushed to his side, slamming into his back, wrapping her arms around his waist and holding tight. It was a sudden action with out thought, she just needed to comfort him. He was shattering inside and she felt if she held him then perhaps she could keep all the pieces together.

Holding him, she could feel the thunder of his heartbeat against her fingertips. The rapid intake of breath as his chest rose and fell sharply upon her palms. The strain of the muscles along his back against her cheek, the heat of his skin like the searing of hot sand on a summers day.

(Please...stop...) She pleaded through their bond.

(Don't touch me.) He growled back in disgust, as if her affection was something dirty. (Not...not right now.) He pried her arms off him, his thoughts defeated. Ignoring the mewling strangled cry she made as he forced her to detach. (You let him in..A person you knew I despised. Into our house, into your heart.) Were his last words, cold and venomous. She felt her heart crack then shatter at his words. It sounded so final, making her wonder if their was anyway to repair the damage to their love.

(I will not share what is rightfully mine.) He whispered to himself, as he then proceeded silently out of their room leaving her heart broken and sobbing breathlessly on the floor.

Mako and Ami rushed down the hall as Mamoru veered out of their way into the kitchen. Mako paid him no glance, but Ami seared him with a look that froze him in his place. Her blue eyes had hardened, piercing him like the very ice she commanded. They held a vengeance and retribution for what he had done. It wouldn't come tonight, but in that look he knew to expect it soon. She had warned him months ago that if he hurt Serenity that pain would be his reward and she had meant it.

Mamoru paid her a curt nod acknowledging her threat. She darted off then with out a word to tend to her Sovereign.

He walked past his guards with out a word, heading into the living room to throw on his leather coat. Kunsite rose wordlessly, Neph offered him his scarf. The silver haired knight took it with a nod, then headed off after his king.

He plunged out into the cold wrapping the red woollen banner around his neck, catching sight of Endymion fading into the darkness at the bottom of the hill. He rushed off from the house to catch up, his dress shoes doing little to provide traction against the slippery frost covered ground.

Mars sat silently upon the roof, her cloak wrapped snug around her leather armour. Dark lavender eyes glaring down at Mamoru as he retreated away into the night. A spiritual fork at been created tonight...she just didn't know if this change in prophecy would lead them on the proper course for salvation or ruin? With two very powerful destinies intertwined so tightly, the strain upon the threads could easily be frayed and pulled apart. Mars couldn't help the shiver that crept up her spine, casting her eyes up at the full moon in the winter night sky. It shimmered like crystal behind the haze of frozen ice particles in the air. Ethereal but cold, their kingdom above was destroyed with no army and no ruler to take the reins. She wondered which planet would push for more power and take the abandoned kingdom for themselves. Serenity had no interest in returning home to claim her rightful throne. She wished to save this realm and leave her own to rot. She understood her little sister's bitterness towards the throne, but she had to admit her reluctance to rule was somewhat immature and irresponsible. Her loyalties should be with her own people, but she had always held a idealism to defend the weak and protect the helpless.

Even as a child, Mars had witnessed her many times protecting the street urchins who stole from the merchants in the Lunar market, during one of her many escapes. She never left the palace as the princess, always in disguise, never wanting to be treated with reverence or fear. She had wanted to be a part of the world beyond the palace walls. Dressed in plain dull coloured cloth dresses, as a commoner, her face hidden behind a wide pale grey hood. Being one of her Senshi in training, she could have hunted her down in her full White Moon squires uniform. But understanding her sister's intentions towards blending in, she had dressed as a commoner as well. Mars had tracked her down many times, getting beaten by older merchants defending their wares. As she would get in their way and allow the little thieves to escape. Many times she had been the one to pull her from the dirt and mud after receiving a backhand from an enraged Vendor. Serenity would merely shrug off her concern and disapproval at her defender of justice behaviour. She never looked beyond the moment, at the cost towards the kingdoms economy. Of allowing the thieves to get away. That the success only made them more bold next time. But this time the stakes were much higher then just a simple piece of fruit, this time she could be giving up her whole kingdom. Mars held her knees tight to her chest, resting a cheek against her cold leather armour listening to her sister's heart breaking in the still of the night.

Mamoru was a ghost, walking with his head cast down through the late night streets of Sendai Hill. The orange glow of passing street lamps bathing his defeated form briefly as he walked lost and alone in the night. Hands stuffed into the pockets of his heavy leather coat, his mind swallowed whole in the brooding oblivion of his failures. As a man, as a king, as a would be saviour. He was cursed...or at least he was a curse, a bane upon himself and anyone who chose to be around him. With more of his memories now intact, he could contemplate each one with a divine judgement, that always left him lacking. A forgotten son, who had murdered his father in cold blood. Had lured an innocence White Moon Princess to a sacrificial alter in the Mountain's of Elysian, for his true father...Ruin. Had destroyed his own kingdom and failed to save another. It seemed that every time he strove for a better future it was snatched away from him. Everything good and pure he touched, withered and slowly died. He truly was a Thorne, a strangling vine that slowly killed. His blood was tainted with the essence of Ruin, he understood the darkness that lurked inside of him. Twisting his emotions, his actions, making his every intention towards doing good a bitter farce. He was never meant to exist in the light, he was creature born of the Abyss and he had finally accept that.

"Endymion...you are a bastard!" Venus's voice rang like a scythe through the frozen air.

Mamoru cast his face up towards the frost encrusted lamp post beside him. Finding Venus standing tall upon the metal hood of the light, glaring down at him like an avenging angel. Dressed in her light yellow and orange leather and silk assassin's armour. Her cloak snapping behind her in the gusts of bitter wind.

"That is very true." He cast her a smirk, the arrogance in the remark palpable.

Venus snarled and leaped with a forward flip to land smoothly before him. Her eyes traveled from his filthy sneaker's, old jeans and worn leather jacket to his eyes and locked there. Staring at him with a burning rage beneath her light blue eyes. Branding him with silent distain and seething hatred for the pain he was causing her cousin. She had been eaves dropping on their painful conversation just beyond the outer screens of their bedroom. Not willing to allow her cousin to go through the burden of confronting Mamoru alone. If she at any time needed backup she wanted to be close, any man in a rage could become violent. Venus understood that very well from her early years with her father.

"How could you just rip out her heart like that and not even try to understand her side of things?" She crossed her arms over her chest, flicking her eyes over Mamoru's shoulder's as she caught sight of his wayward shadow. Kunsite had been hanging back following Mamoru down the empty streets. Acting very much as she did. As Endymion's head guard he would never be to far away incase he was needed, when his king was in the middle of a crisis.

"I don't have to justify myself to you." Mamoru sought to side step around her. Venus was quick, blocking his path, her furious eyes holding him like a vice. As she jabbed an elbow into the soft part of his neck under his chin and grabbed his shoulder, swinging him fiercely into the lamp post. He struck with a resounding clang, his shoulder blades stinging as the frozen metal bit into the leather of his jacket.

She was a small woman barely taller then Usagi, but her sudden speed and strength filled Mamoru with mild alarm. She was a trained killer, this much proved how deadly she could become.

"You make me understand, or I will take her from you and you will never see her again." She seethed through clenched teeth.

Mamoru sized her up, his lips curling into a bitter somewhat jaded grin. Kunsite had closed the distance between the when Venus assaulted him. Now hovering just behind her, the dagger he had concealed in a shin sheath beneath his dress pants in his hand ready to defend his King if it came to that.

"I am not planning on killing him, Kunny." Venus tossed back his embarrassing endearment with a cocky half smile. Wanting the guard to lighten up. Kunsite was far to serious for his own good.

"Kunny?" Mamoru commented with a smirk.

Making the older man growl in embarrassment.

"Yeah..." Venus smiled with veiled amusement. "Because he has the stamina and endurance to fuck me like a bunny!" She promoted proudly, watching as Mamoru's face turned to both shock and amusement. The stoic Kunsite sputtered, his face flaring in both anger and humiliation backing off a step. Not wanting Venus to divulge anymore humiliating information.

Venus chuckled her emotional tactic to get Kunsite off guard had worked, he was flustered and would be less of a threat if things got violent. Venus was sly in a fight, she knew more ways to attack a person then just with a weapon.

"Your love life has been all sunlight and roses until now. The true measure of a man is in how he handles the hard times. So far your falling short." She advised.

"I wouldn't set the bar to high." He commented dryly.

His self degradation startled Venus, the usually smug somewhat arrogant man she saw him as. Would never belittle himself so bluntly.

She released him and stepped back. He took several deep breaths the anger still writhing inside of him, making his hands shake but he refused to let on how upset he was.

"Look I am doing the best I can. I understand that our talk...was getting out of hand." He refused to call it an argument having promised never to fight with her again after the last one. "I left because I need to get my head on straight, I was losing control and I can't let that happen. I would end up doing or saying something I would really regret. " He admitted, rubbing the back of his neck. His whole body was tight like a cord, so filled with to many raging emotions he barely kept them all in check.

"You have very little understanding of who she is. Or you would have never left her in that tragic state, as you did." Venus offered snidely. "One might think by now you would know better."

Mamoru had taken a step forward intent on leaving her side to continue with his brooding.

"As in right now or all the times before?" He inquired sarcasticly.

She regarded him with a condescending tone as if speaking to a clueless child. Mirroring that very superiority he felt so strongly from Luna. "She is a runner."

Mamoru licked his bottom teeth with irritation, mulling over the simple statement.

"If you can't get yourself figured out quickly, she will run...as far away as she can. She doesn't handle hardships well." Venus leaped onto the high stone barrier wall that rimmed the hill he had been declining. "You could loose her, knowing that you were the weapon that drove her off." She called back with a grim certainty disappearing behind the wall and into the barren tree line. Heading back to the house her warnings given. Being a Venusian she could sense the ribbon's of fate, and theirs was drawn tight. Not yet unravelled but strained. His actions in the next few days would either stay or force her hand. Her duty was to protect her Queen in all things, even in the protection of her heart.


End file.
